


War, Children

by grumpymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (at some point), Agoraphobia, Alexander Pierce Is A Dick In Every Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Trans Character, Veterans, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, depictions of violence, rape mention, steve and bucky will always help each other before helping themselves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymess/pseuds/grumpymess
Summary: Баки сдался спустя всего пару недель после выписки из клиники. Сложно верить в какое-либо будущее, когда даже простое выживание требует так много усилий.За покрытым инеем окном, на другой стороне улицы сидел, зарывшись в брезент, щуплый бездомный парень.





	1. Баки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War, Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373050) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Спустя месяц после переезда в квартиру своего дяди, Баки обдумывал возможность умереть голодной смертью вместо того, чтобы снова выйти на улицу.

 _Может быть,_ ему не следовало забрасывать терапию.

*

В целом, все, что требовалось Баки – это накинуть пальто, спуститься с шестого этажа, перейти дорогу и зайти в круглосуточный магазин на углу. И если ему не хотелось прилагать усилий – что понятно: там _уже_ темнело, подняться на шестой этаж с пакетами продуктов было _сложной_ затеей, – он мог повременить с этим и доесть, что осталось.

Вот только у Баки не было даже остатков.

Ни риса, ни макарон, ни каких-либо консервов, ни супа, ни банальной томатной пасты, которую можно есть прямо ложкой. (Он уже проделывал такое, да и кто его осудит?) Все, что у него завалялось – это полупустая бутылка соевого соуса, которая чудесно подошла бы к, скажем, рису. Так что ему нужно было просто выйти и купить чертов рис.

Вот только Баки не покидал квартиру с тех пор, как в нее въехал.

Не то что бы ему это было в радость. На деле, он ничем толком не занимался. Бродил из комнаты в комнату, включал телевизор, выключал телевизор, включал снова, запускал свой древний компьютер и бросал эту затею, когда интернет-соединение не оживало. И это в дни, когда он был в состоянии двигаться. В основном, он даже не мог поднять себя с кровати. Валялся и не сводил взгляда с будильника, наблюдая за течением времени и обещая себе подняться _через пять минут, еще через пять минут,_ но не преуспевая и ненавидя себя чуть больше с каждой проходящей секундой.

Вставая с постели, он замечал, какими мерзкими были его простыни. Ему  следовало их постирать, но в квартире не было стиральной машины. И, вдобавок, давно пора было принять душ. Однако душевая кабина выглядела еще отвратительнее, чем сам Баки. Так что пришлось бы сначала устраивать там уборку. Но так как у Баки не хватало на это энергии, он все думал _позже, позже._ В конце концов, он начал избегать ванной и переодевался в чуть менее грязную одежду, так как чистой у него уже не было, создавая этим круговорот. Помимо полного бардака в спальне, в гостиной было не лучше. Он понимал, что нужно было хотя бы вынести мусор. Но мешков еще хватало, и они просто копились у двери.

Баки понятия не имел, как так вышло. Не мог вспомнить, когда позволил этому случиться. На данный момент все, что попадало в его поле зрения, требовало уборки, чистки, каких-то действий и решений. Из-за этого ему хотелось вновь свернуться  в клубок под одеялом. Что он, в основном, и делал.

Даже для этого у него едва хватало сил. Отдыхая, он ловил себя на мысли, что хотел отдохнуть. Похоже на желание вернуться домой, будучи дома.

Поиски самомотивации и пинка под зад не имели результата, лишь приводили к вопросам, которые, в свою очередь, приводили к еще большему количеству вопросов, которые, в свою очередь, приводили к чистейшему ужасу. В конце концов, зачем ему подниматься с кровати? Выживая, собирая себя по кускам, заставляя себя готовить, убираться, составлять планы – все это, все эти усилия, для чего? В чем замысел этого? В чем _смысл?_

Однажды, во время недели пребывания в центре ветеранов, он пытался поговорить об этом с Роллинсом. Еще до переезда; его тогда держали с остальными. Уже в то время выбираться из кровати становилось труднее, и он пытался объяснить, что творилось у него на душе, затрудняясь в словах, думая, что было бы проще поговорить с кем-то знакомым наедине, чем высказаться при всех. Роллинс тогда посмотрел на него и сказал: «Друг, ты же не _суицидник,_ да?»

Как будто это было ругательством.

В центре ветеранов этого опасались. Подобно кучке школьников, сплетничающих о том, кто из них девственник. Только в данной ситуации речь шла о склонности к самоубийству. Они вернулись с войны и пережили ранения, однако все еще пытались пустить пыль в глаза и оставаться храбрыми. Все еще стремились показать, что они держатся и хорошо адаптируются, что терапия творит _чудеса,_ и они _с нетерпением_ ждут Дня Независимости. «Поправиться» - слово, от которого не было спасения. _Я думаю, он поправится. Ты поправляешься? Мы все поправимся._

Баки возненавидел предписанную неделю терапии и свалил оттуда, как только ему позволили. Он был в порядке, у него было жилье, он _поправлялся_ и просто хотел побыть один, не хотел видеть людей, которые напоминали ему о произошедшем и содеянном, хотел забыть обо всем– и _, может быть,_ подавление эмоций вредит, но и курение тоже, и все равно все этим занимаются. Так что терапевты могут пойти к черту. Он ушел и, невзирая на голосок, подсказывающий, что он совершил ошибку, почувствовал облегчение.

К тому же, Баки даже не был суицидником. _Не был._ Он _изо всех сил_ пытался найти причины жить. И он питался. Если и недостаточно, то хотя бы регулярно. Это стало его гордостью, что едва ли казалось ему заслуживающим уважения, если задуматься. Остальное постепенно начало утекать сквозь пальцы. Но каким бы отвратительным Баки ни становился, он как минимум принимал гребаную пищу раз в день. В доказательство того, что он еще не совсем опустился на дно. Что он все еще пытался.

Что касается выхода из квартиры. Это было для него слишком. Он ненавидел это и ненавидел _себя_ за это, но проще было пустить все на самотек.  Ужасно легко просыпаться с мыслью, что тебе не нужно нормально одеваться, не нужно спускаться на улицу, не нужно терпеть зимний бруклинский холод, шум и людей. Потому что, для чего? Ему некому было наносить визиты. И пусть он и жил в куче мусора, но никому не приходилось это видеть, так что какая разница?

Это допущение имело горький привкус. Но оно принесло ему спокойствие. Все, что ему оставалось делать - это поддерживать в себе жизнь: с этим он мог справиться, пусть и едва.

Вот только на данный момент он съел все, что было в квартире.

*

В первую очередь (и потому что он был чертовым трусом) Баки решил, что можно просто заказать еду на дом – и это вызвало всплеск невероятного облегчения: _можно просто заказать еду на дом._ Но – на этом месте его внутренности вновь сжались в тугой ком страха – у него не было интернета; а это значило, что ему придется совершить телефонный звонок. И телефонные звонки были вне его компетенции.

 _Боже,_ бессильно разгневался он. _Только посмотри на себя. Не можешь выйти из дома. Не можешь вылезти из постели. Не можешь даже позвонить,_ и паника выжала из него горячие слезы. Но этот яростный голос принадлежал Баки, которым он был когда-то давно. Баки, который ныне превратился в оболочку себя. В тень, скользящую сквозь неизменные алгоритмы движений, не волнующуюся о тянущемся за ней следе из мерзости. В призрак.

Друзья давно перестали ему звонить. Или, скорее, он перестал отвечать. Возможности проверить почту  не было из-за неработающего интернета, так что тут он себя виноватым не чувствовал. Периодически приходили смс-сообщения  от Роллинса или Рамлоу, но он научился их игнорировать. Сообщения Роллинса были безучастными, машинальными, как человек под снотворным, тонущий в зыбучих песках, но все еще верящий, что сможет каким-то образом выбраться. « _Эй, друг, давай как-нибудь пересечемся.» «Хэй, приятель, давай увидимся когда-нибудь.»_ Они отправлялись время от времени. Отсутствие ответа со стороны Баки имело мало значения. Роллинс пытался внушить себе, что все в порядке.

Рамлоу же... _Его_ сообщения со временем становились более агрессивными. Часто пьяные, часто посреди ночи. Однажды он прислал: « _давай же педик пойдем убьем кого нибудь. изнасилуем кого нибудь. что это изменит. ты и я нам известно как это работает. нам известно»_

После этого Баки перестал их читать. Рамлоу метался в пламени и хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь сгорел вместе с ним.

Он хотя бы не знал, где Баки жил. Никто не знал. Кроме его дяди, конечно же, но тот вполне был доволен текстовым ответом на периодический вопрос, цела ли его квартира. Баки надеялся, что дядя информировал остальную семью о его нормальном состоянии.

Иногда Баки думал о том, что его смерть пройдет незамеченной: он проделал отличную работу по изоляции себя от остального мира; он мог бы умереть, и никто _не узнал бы_ об этом как минимум неделю –

\- на этом месте он начал задыхаться, грудную клетку сдавило, и скоро он сел с головой между коленей, сражаясь с очередной панической атакой, совсем один в засранной мусором квартире, ибо он даже позаботиться о себе не мог, не загнав себя в удушающую панику без особой на то причины.

Как в таких условиях он мог звонить по телефону?

По крайней мере, находясь с человеком в одном помещении, можно избегать взгляда, бормотать, заполнять предложения жестами и языком тела. Не самый приятный опыт, но как бы Баки не страшился человеческого общения, факт оставался фактом: ему это было _нужно_ – встречайте одно из многих противоречий его жалкого я. Он сходил с ума от одиночества. Дыхание перехватывало от мысли о незамеченной смерти и его бессмысленном существовании. И разумом он понимал, что разговор с кем-нибудь – хоть кем – помог бы усмирить эти страхи, лишь едва, но достаточно, чтобы его легкие продолжали работать нормально. Разговор с кем-нибудь помог бы ему поверить, что он все еще существует. Может это даже дало бы ему нужный пинок хотя бы выбросить мусор из-за стыда.

Но в случае с телефоном мир сужался до единственной линии коммуникации, и внезапно от тебя требовалось поддерживать разговор на протяжении нескольких минут, без пробелов, пауз,  и никакой молчаливой коммуникации. Поверхностной мысли об этом хватало, чтобы грудь сдавило вновь.

Нет. Он не мог _просто заказать еду на дом._ Имеющиеся у него выборы сократились до двух.

Первый: одеться, спуститься, купить столько еды, сколько можно унести, вернуться.

Второй: умереть от голода.

Баки приподнял шторку, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. С шестого этажа он видел тротуар, мигающие вывески круглосуточного магазина на углу, проезжающие мимо машины. Снаружи только начинало темнеть.

Существовал также третий выбор. Он назывался «Привести Свою Жизнь В Порядок И По Пути Отрастить Обратно Руку».

Город выглядел холодным, хотя снег еще не выпал.

Баки сглотнул и опустил шторку.

*

Ключ к успеху – не думать о том, что делаешь. Баки оделся, накинул пальто с заколотым рукавом, намотал шарф и натянул ботинки, в это время уговаривая себя, что он делает это смеха ради и _абсолютно_ не собирается покидать квартиру. Он уже был вымотан. И с удовольствием остался бы дома. На секунду он коснулся грани капитуляции.

Затем затянул потуже шарф и открыл входную дверь.

Он не видел коридор со дня переезда, что было бы смешно, если б не было так грустно.  На пороге он замер, загипнотизированный уродливыми потемневшими обоями. С большим усилием пришлось встряхнуться. Если он остановится, у него появится время для мыслей. Выйдя, Баки закрыл за собой дверь.

Хорошо. Ладно. Глубокий вдох. Просто запри дверь и иди. Баки попытался, но быстро понял, что гиблое это дело; ключи в руке бренчали из-за дрожи и не желали попадать в скважину. Не хотел же он _застрять_ здесь. Нужно продолжить движение, иначе он растеряет все крупицы храбрости.

К черту. Оставил дверь незапертой. Воры могут забрать его грязные тарелки, на здоровье.

Так. К принятию решений. Лестница или лифт. Тут выбор прост: лифт даже не рассматривался – если ему пришлось бы стоять в ожидании при угрозе того, что кто угодно мог войти в эту маленькую коробочку, он мог буквально умереть. Или наложить в штаны. А лестница была прямо перед ним.

Перила находились слева; обычно он хватался за них левой рукой, но теперь это не представлялось возможным, так что ему пришлось сосредотачиваться на каждом шаге, как маленькому ребенку, который учится ходить по лестнице без помощи взрослых. Его рука продолжала дрожать, но он засунул ее в карман, так что все было просто отлично. _Просто отлично. Просто отлично._

Спуск на шесть этажей длился одновременно слишком долго и слишком быстро. В итоге он оказался у выхода, распахнул дверь, и в лицо зарядило жалящей волной ледяного воздуха.

Некоторое время Баки не мог поверить, что он в самом деле на улице. Тогда он осознал, что действительно рассматривал голодную смерть как вариант.

 _Отсосите,_ подумал он про себя, торопливо дыша, _Я еще могу что-то делать. Я пойду и куплю еды. Я не сдался. Меня не прикончить. Не сегодня. Не сегодня._

Так, ладно. Ладно, ладно, ладно. Баки моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на себе и на окружающем мире одновременно. Уже было не так светло, и это помогало отбивающему мозги страху, который он обычно ощущал под открытым небом; но боже, чертов _шум._ Долгий вой сирены скорой помощи разорвал атмосферу, и Баки зажмурился, пока тот набирал громкость, проносясь мимо. Скорые тоже не были его сильной стороной, и он изо всех сил сосредоточился на дыхании, пытаясь удержать то под контролем. Так как это Нью-Йорк, никому не было дела до странного бомжа, задыхающегося после пары шагов на улицу.

Вновь открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что скорая давно уехала, а его вдохи были хоть и поверхностными, но регулярными. Мимо второпях прошла пара человек, даже не удостоив его взглядом – люди старались не смотреть в лицо разочарованию. И Баки сейчас это прекрасно подходило. Эти люди помогли бы ему, если бы он упал, но иначе и не обернулись бы. И одинокая смерть, и пристальное внимание ему не грозили.

Но людей все еще было слишком много.

Его вновь прошила паника, когда он начал вспоминать, взял ли деньги, но знакомая тяжесть в кармане быстро пресекла это чувство. Он не вынимал кошелек из кармана пальто со своей последней прогулки. Слава богу. Ему бы точно не хватило сил вернуться обратно и выйти вновь. Что напомнило ему – он забыл взять с собой мусор. _Чертов идиот._ Теперь было поздно.

Так. Слишком долго на одном месте. Он становился дерганным. Слишком много людей, слишком открытое пространство. Угроза могла исходить откуда угодно или от кого угодно. Он уже начинал сканировать здания на предмет снайперов, и темнеющие небеса сулили беспилотники. Воображение подкидывало ему исчезающие за углом тени и испепеляющие спину взгляды. Ему _нужно_ было идти дальше.

Он пошел по тротуару, не сводя взгляда с огней круглосуточного магазина. Не _так уж_ и далеко. Ему по силам. Он мог быстро идти. Он мог уставиться в землю. Он вполне мог выглядеть странно и бормотать себе под нос как сумасшедший бродяга. Что угодно, лишь бы у него вышло.

Люди разговаривали по телефону, друг с другом; каблуки стучали по асфальту; лаяли собаки; мотоциклы лавировали между автомобилями и разрывали воздух рычанием двигателей. Баки пытался отгородиться от всего и продолжал путь. Становилось темнее, лишь бледный оттенок голубого на западе напоминал о солнце. Бруклин. Несмотря на то, как неуютно ему было в собственной шкуре, он был дома. И умудрился выйти из квартиры, отправлялся за покупками; не все еще было потеряно. Он не собирался умирать.

Мимо пронеслась еще одна скорая. У него перехватило дыхание.

В конце концов, он перешел дорогу и, не позволяя себе задней мысли, зашел в магазин. Дверь звякнула, и внезапно его окружила тишина.

Баки глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Добрый вечер, - приветствовал парень за кассой.

 _Не дадут вздохнуть спокойно._ Баки ускользнул из его поля зрения без ответа.

Ему захотелось себя пнуть, но это чувство всегда возникало при контакте с людьми, так что он на нем не зациклился. Не мог же он быть единственным невежливым клиентом за весь день. Нет, работник его за это не возненавидит. И не откажется его обслуживать. Ход мыслей Баки был нелепым. Подобно чайкам-забиякам, эти назойливые идеи не давали себя отогнать и клевали его, вереща от голода.

Баки схватил корзину. Ему следовало составить список. А также проверить состояние банковского счета, хотя учитывая, что он не потратил ни цента за месяц, тот должен быть в порядке.

Баки не был богат, но деньги не являлись проблемой, если он рассчитывал бюджет. Все здание, в котором он жил, принадлежало его семье – точнее, его дяде, - так что о квартплате беспокоиться не приходилось. Армейская пенсия покрывала счета; лишь едва, но все-таки. В таких условиях ему хватало на еду, если не жадничать. И он не жадничал, ибо почти не ел.

Таким темпом он сможет выживать до самой смерти.

О, снова здравствуйте, мрачные мысли. Не помешало бы соорудить такую табличку. Баки тряхнул головой и сосредоточился на важном выборе лапши быстрого приготовления.

Сам по себе шопинг не занял много времени, потому что до Баки быстро дошло, что без двух здоровых рук он не мог унести на себе месячный запас продуктов. К тому же, он терпеть не мог неловкость при покупке двенадцати пачек лапши быстрого приготовления под бдительным взглядом продавца. (Баки каждые две минуты проверял, следит ли парень за его действиями. Тот не следил, лишь решал кроссворды, но это мало успокаивало паранойю Баки.) Он закончил бы покупки еще быстрее, если бы ему не приходилось каждый раз ставить корзину на пол, чтобы взять что-то с полки. Осознание, настигшее его после выписки: количество дел, требующих наличия двух рук, ошеломляло.

В конце концов, Баки поставил корзину у кассы, и парень оторвал взгляд от газеты.

\- Нашли все, что хотели?

Его кожа была очень темной, лицо имело эльфийски-острые черты, и речь звучала с акцентом. Баки не мог понять, с каким. Слышалось что-то европейское.

Баки прочистил горло. – Ага. Эм. Да.

Призов ему не дадут, но это можно было считать прогрессом. Социальное взаимодействие. И он почти не хотел блевануть.

Кассир пробил покупки со скоростью света. – Хотите пожертвовать пару монет для пострадавших от землетрясения, сэр?

Господи, парень был _слишком_ весел для такой работы и предмета разговора. Баки мотнул головой, и его неминуемо обожгло беспомощным стыдом. Он мог бы объяснить, что ему самому едва хватало.

Он взглянул на бейдж кассира. _Курт._ Это не особо помогло начать разговор. С равным успехом он мог попробовать жевать стекло.

\- Держите, сэр, - сказал Курт. – Наличные или карта?

Баки мечтал об умении телепортироваться, но пришлось взять себя в руки. Нельзя было бросать все на полпути.

Вместо ответа он начал доставать бумажник, но замешкался, вытаскивая тот из кармана, а затем замешкался сильнее, открывая его. Боже, ему следовало попрактиковаться. Рука вновь дрожала. Ну почему он не мог просто взять и сделать это? Почему всегда нужно было выставлять себя таким посмешищем –

\- Нужна рука помощи? – предложил паренек.

Вдвоем они замерли, и глаза Курта расширились.

\- Mein Gott, - выдавил он. – Я не это имел в виду.

Тугой узел в груди Баки немного ослаб, что было приятным сюрпризом. Не ему одному здесь было неловко.

\- Все нормально. – Он подтолкнул бумажник парню. – Пожалуйста.

Курт раскрыл бумажник и профессионально пересчитал купюры. Баки пристально следил за его движениями, хотя был уверен, что парень не попытается у него украсть. И все равно он забрал бумажник обратно так быстро, как мог, с очередным уколом душевной боли - а вдруг он подумает, что я расист? Что, если он подумает, что я подозреваю его из-за цвета кожи? – и, уже засунув бумажник в карман, он почувствовал себя идиотом, когда Курт вручил ему сдачу.

Баки неуклюже сунул мелочь в карман, пока Курт складывал его продукты.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Баки.

\- Вы донесете все это? – спросил Курт взволнованным тоном.

Купленного не хватит и на две недели, но пакетов все равно вышло много. Однако здоровая рука Баки стала сильнее; к тому же, он не взял ничего особо тяжелого, кроме молока.

\- Справлюсь, - ответил он.

Он взял пакеты и отправился на выход. У самой двери парень его окликнул. – Эй –

Баки приложил все усилия, чтобы остановиться и повернуться. – Что? – вопрос прозвучал резче, чем задумывалось, но серьезно, _что еще?_

\- Вам есть, где заночевать, да? Ночи становятся холоднее.

Баки приметил цепочку с крестиком на шее у Курта и вспомнил, что выглядел как типичный обитатель улиц. Он отрицательно помотал головой. – Да. Спасибо.

И, толкнув дверь, он оказался снаружи, вдыхая морозный воздух.

Небо приобрело темный оттенок – точнее, темно-оранжевый – и как раз, когда он огляделся, светофор вспыхнул зеленым, давая ход потоку машин, газующих так, будто все водители разом куда-то опаздывали. Баки поморщился от отдачи на его слух, но теперь это потрясло его куда меньше; тряхнув головой, как мокрый пес, он пошел по тротуару. Дорогу перейти он сможет прямо перед своим зданием, и ему не нужно было ждать здесь, где Курт мог увидеть его через широкие окна.

По пути ему становилось легче дышать. Он сделал это. Он вышел в магазин, как настоящий мужик; и, хотя, через две недели ему вновь предстояло то же самое, сейчас он мог не думать об этом. Сейчас он нес домой шоколадное печенье.

По пути Баки заметил на тротуаре темную фигуру,  закутавшуюся в брезент.

Сначала он подумал, что там тоже был подросток; но, приглядевшись, он увидел, что это просто был невысокий тощий молодой человек, может быть, его возраста. Его ноги были укутаны в спальник; с его плеч свисала потертая куртка куда больше нужного размера, из синей и красной кожи. Рядом лежал грязный рюкзак, и несколько целлофановых пакетов валялось вокруг, а в стороне, будто крючок без наживки, стоял бумажный стаканчик.

Баки обратил на него внимание в основном потому, что тот был чисто выбрит, и в его голове пронеслось что-то вроде _Иисусе, даже этот парень может позаботиться о себе лучше, чем я._

И за такие мысли он моментально испытал отвращение к себе. Пересечь улицу и сбежать от собственной ничтожности ему помешал светофор для машин, вновь загоревшийся зеленым.

Ну, он мог просто повернуться к парню спиной и сделать вид, что того не существовало. Не похоже, чтобы он пытался как-то привлечь внимание Баки; да и Баки был просто очередным придурком, как все остальные. В свое время он проигнорировал кучу бездомных.

Но он нес с собой три пакета продуктов. Кислотное чувство вины уже начало разъедать внутренности.

Светофор загорелся красным.

Баки не сдвинулся с места.

 _Нечестно,_ беспомощно подумал он. В такой близости от дома. Он почти дошел и теперь не мог сойти с места из-за чертового чисто выбритого бродяжки, увидевшего его с тремя пакетами еды. И Баки был ебучим нытиком, буквально жалуясь, что участь бездомного оказалась тяжелее его. Превосходишь себя, Барнс, восхитительно.

Он подумал о мелочи в кармане, но что если он даст парню эти деньги лишь из чувства вины? Не сделает ли это его еще большим засранцем? Незначительное действие только для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше?

Но использовать это оправдание, чтобы _не_ давать парню деньги – не сделает ли это его еще _более_ большим засранцем?

Этому парню было наплевать о внутренних метаниях Баки. Ему, наверное, было наплевать, отчего у него появились деньги, главное, что появились. На улицах не было место достоинству. И он даже не попрошайничал.

Но что, если –

 _К черту,_ подумал Баки, по горло сытый самим собой. Если он не сделает что-либо, это будет преследовать его еще долго. Он задрал ручки пакетов дальше по руке, чтобы порыться в карманах, не кладя их на землю. Сдача была на месте, и он вытащил банкноту.

Двадцать долларов. Он копался в расстегнувшемся бумажнике.

Возможно, в ближайшем будущем он об этом пожалеет, но, опять же, к черту. Он просто хотел покончить с этим и скорее убраться подальше. Он повернулся как раз тогда, когда светофор снова загорелся зеленым, и скованно подошел к худому парню, молча бросив купюру в бумажный стаканчик.

Бездомный поднял на него взгляд. Баки недостаточно быстро отвернулся, успев разглядеть грязно-блондинистую копну волос и голубые глаза с темными кругами под ними.

\- Спасибо, - ответил тот хрипло, осторожным тоном.

Баки неловко кивнул. Бездомный наклонился и вытянул руку, хватая стаканчик. На спине куртки был изображен звездно-полосатый щит. Парень выпрямился и проверил содержимое стакана. Увидев, что Баки дал ему двацатку, он удивленно хлопнул глазами и снова поднял взгляд.

В этот самый момент светофор мигнул красным, и Баки с огромным облегчением развернулся. Он пожалел, что отдал столько денег, но это ощущалось в разы лучше, чем ничего. Он мог быть на том месте. Без дядиной квартиры он точно составил бы компанию парню под брезентом.

 _Шоколадное печенье,_ вспомнил он,  перейдя дорогу, и продолжил повторять эту мантру на всем оставшемся пути.

*

На следующее утро бездомный парень оказался на том же самом месте.

Баки хорошо видел того с шестого этажа, в его яркой типично-американской куртке. На самом деле, он был причиной, по которой Баки смог так рано подняться – из-за любопытства, проверить, сменил ли парень место. Нет, все еще сидел под брезентом, в своем спальном мешке.

Много людей проходило мимо; Баки долго наблюдал за ними, но так и не приметил, чтобы кто-то подал деньги. Очевидно, парень и не просил. Только выставил стаканчик, но не спрашивал вслух мелочи у прохожих. У него даже не было таблички.

Баки раздумывал, был тот слишком горд или как. И что бы он сделал, окажись на его месте.

Вероятно, просил бы. Соорудил бы табличку и просил, но может ему не пришлось бы заморачиваться, и люди подавали бы просто так, из-за руки и внешнего вида.

Этот парень даже не выглядел неряшливо. Просто сидел, сжавшись, и глядел в пустоту. Люди ничего ему не давали.

*

В конце концов, Баки провел перед окном целый день. У него в прямом смысле не было занятия лучше. Зато было больше всего энтузиазма с момента, когда он вновь ступил на американскую землю. Да, без сомнения жутковатое занятие; но никто от этого не страдал, а Сэм, скорее всего, заключил бы, что так он чувствовал связь с другим человеком, будучи в безопасности своей квартиры.

Однако после нескольких часов Баки стало по-настоящему неудобно. Он всегда чувствовал укол совести, проходя на улице мимо бездомного человека, но каждый раз забывал об этом и двигался дальше; потому что мир жесток, и _всем_ не поможешь. Так?

Но этот парень – Баки перестал называть его «бродягой»  в голове; звучало грубо – оставался на месте, как и Баки. И как не начать любопытствовать о его судьбе, столь молодого и хрупкого. Почему он был без крыши над головой? Знал кто-нибудь, что он здесь? Волновался бы кто-нибудь, случись с ним что?

И теперь Баки шпионил за единственным человеком, которому повезло меньше, чем ему, проектируя на него свои чувства как на какую-то куклу для терапии.

О, как же он себя презирал.

Несложно было испытывать эту эмоцию; как сорняк, она не требовала особых усилий для взращивания. Так что Баки провел день, выглядывая в окно и ненавидя себя.

Около трех часов дня парень встал и ушел, оставив все свои вещи под брезентом. Баки подождал, и тот вернулся несколько минут спустя с гамбургером, завернутым в бумажный пакет. Забравшись в свое маленькое укрытие, он с жадностью уплел купленное.

Желудок Баки заурчал из солидарности. Он забыл поесть.

Закончив, парень залез в спальный мешок, подтащил рюкзак под голову и, очевидно, собрался поспать. Баки ждал и ждал, но тот не двигался.

Баки сдался и отошел приготовить себе спагетти, которые сбрызнул соевым соусом, прежде чем вернуться обратно к окну. Парень оставался в прежнем положении. Поглощая спагетти прямо из кастрюли,  Баки продолжал ждать. Спагетти продолжали сваливаться с вилки.

С наступлением ночи бездомный проснулся – в прошлый раз Баки, должно быть, застал его в такой же момент. Парень свернул спальник и засунул его в рюкзак. Проверил стаканчик – ничего. (Баки мог бы предупредить его об этом. Люди – свиньи.) Он поднялся, потянулся, надел рюкзак и пошел, спеша куда-то в ночной холод. Под светом фонарей Баки видел, как его дыхание покидало нос маленькими облачками.

Вскоре он завернул за угол и исчез.

Баки решил, что это имело смысл; лучше было спать днем, когда теплее, и вокруг есть люди, прикрывающие тебе спину, сами того не зная. Ночью нужно было двигаться, особенно одному и с наступлением зимы.

Это немного походило на войну, подумал Баки, медленно потирая культю. Совершенно непривычная для него, но все таки война. Он немного отодвинулся от окна; холод странно действовал на фантомную конечность, а от стекла исходил стылый воздух. В глубине квартиры было тепло. Снаружи уже стемнело – хоть глаз выколи, но там и не на что было смотреть.

Ну, еще один день прошел.

Можно и спать пойти.

*

На следующий день Баки проснулся в районе полудня. Он выкарабкался из кровати и поплелся в маленькую гостиную, преодолевая на своем пути скопления мусора. Он почти опасался того, что мог увидеть.

Бездомный парень вернулся на свое место. Баки почувствовал одновременно и облегчение, и раздражение. В глубине души он надеялся, что тот исчезнет, чтобы Баки убедил себя: парень нашел ночлежку на зиму. (Очередное доказательство убогости его персоны.)

Баки пододвинул к окну стул; задница все еще болела от целого дня, проведенного на подоконнике. В два часа дня он съел банку красной фасоли и увидел, как бездомный купил себе куриных наггетсов. Баки невольно задался вопросом, как долго тот сможет прожить на диете из жирного фаст-фуда. Без сомнения это была сама дешевая еда, если негде было вскипятить воду для лапши, но гамбургеры и наггетсы все время? Причем даже не самые _вкусные._

Время тянулось как патока. Когда тело Баки слишком затекало, он прохаживался по квартире, пытаясь ничего не раздавить ступнями. Затем возвращался к окну, удивленный такой долгой заинтересованностью со своей стороны. Бездомный парень оставался на месте.

С приходом ночи Баки начал волноваться. Его окна затягивал иней. От стекла исходил сильный холод. По крайней мере, небо было чистым, но прогноз погоды обещал снегопад на неделе.

Неужели не существовало каких-нибудь волонтеров, патрулирующих улицы? Зимой никто не волновался о беспомощных бездомных? Кто-то точно подберет этого парня. Направит в ночлежку. Так ведь?

Баки достал телефон. Будучи убежденным в том, что у него вряд ли хватит смелости на телефонный звонок, он не обращал внимания на собственные действия и испытал недоумение, когда услышал голос.

  _\- Служба спасения, назовите адрес вашей чрезвычайной ситуации._

О боже. О боже, что он сделал? Что он _делает?_

\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Баки, уже начиная потеть. Он не звонил по телефону со времен его последней, ужасной попытки звонка из больницы два месяца назад. – Эм. Здравствуйте.

_Здравствуйте? Ты здороваешься с оператором службы спасения? Что с тобой не так?_

\- _Здравствуйте,_ \- ответила оператор, звуча неодобрительно. _– Назовите адрес чрезвычайной ситуации._

\- Это не чрезвычайная ситуация, - невнятно произнес Баки. Если бы у него была вторая рука, он закрыл бы ей лицо, но ему оставалось только сжимать телефон не на жизнь, а на смерть. – Э-это как бы да, но. Эм. Просто здесь бо…бездомный парень через дорогу и он… Я переживаю?

Катастрофа. Полная катастрофа.

Похоже, оператор думала также; в ее голосе появилось сомнение. _– Он пьян? Кажется опасным?_

\- Нет. – Ответил Баки. – Нет, ничего такого, просто сидит. Он даже не пьет - я думаю.

 _\- Сэр,_ \- сказала женщина, очевидно, сытая по горло, _\- вы можете описать свою проблему?_

\- Он… послушайте, у-уже холодно, и я-я просто волнуюсь, понятно? Есть… есть какой-нибудь план для этого? Для бездомных зимой?

_\- Назовите адрес вашей чрезвычайной ситуации, сэр?_

\- Бруклин. Вы же знаете, как холодно в Бруклине, да?

_\- Сэр, назовите точный адрес?_

**-** Эй– Баки сдавил телефон. – Эй, вы же не заберете его? Он никому не мешает.

_\- Сэр-_

\- Нет, знаете, что? Знаете- Это была- Не стоило вам звонить, простите, что потратил время, я вешаю трубку.

Баки сбросил звонок.

Затем опустил голову между колен и сильно потянул себя за волосы, глубоко дыша и думая _идиот, идиот, идиот, идиот, идиот._

*

На то, чтобы снова сдвинуться с места, ему потребовался час.

Он медленно вошел в кухню и кинул кастрюлю в раковину, поверх остальной кучи посуды. Он действительно глупо себя повел. Его звонок не содержал чрезвычайной ситуации, и прежде всего не следовало звонить в девять-один-один. Он понятия не имел, зачем это сделал; некого рода атавистический рефлекс принял командование на себя, пока его разум был в ином месте. И закончилось все тем, что он сказал им _не_ забирать бездомного – отличный ход, Барнс, на самом деле. Но он был так напуган, что чуть не натравил на бродягу полицейских.

Это было не его дело, в конце-то концов. Ему не следовало ввязываться. Не следовало думать, что он что-то знал о парне.

Он не знал о нем _ничего._

*

Баки планировал снова выйти на улицу.

Это было глупо. Он не собирался этого делать. Убого было даже думать, что он сможет выйти на улицу без серьезной причины, если не получалось заставить себя покинуть квартиру из-за _действительно_ важных вещей. Но ночью он совсем не спал; беспокойные мысли, в кои-то веки направленные не внутрь себя, не давали ему заснуть. И теперь, наутро, он снова натягивал обувь, свои сраные ботинки как у детсадовцев, потому что больше не мог завязывать шнурки сам.

Он был так убежден, что по правде не собирается выходить, что не поверил в происходящее даже когда спускался по лестнице.

Но эй, посмотрите на него. На секунду ему показалось, что будет просто. Он же справился в прошлый раз. А в этот ему не нужно было даже идти до конца квартала. Просто перейти дорогу. Все будет в порядке. (Дерьмо, он _снова_ забыл взять с собой мусор.)

Он спустился на первый этаж. Ни с кем не встретился, что держало его в хорошем предчувствии насчет результата.

Но открыв дверь и выйдя наружу, он понял, что ошибался.

В прошлый раз холод был подобен удару в лицо; сейчас казалось, будто сама смерть сдавила его легкие. Он болезненно выдохнул и сощурился на солнце. Время стремилось к полудню. Толпы людей сновали по улице и не размывались в одно пятно, когда он сощурил глаза. Небо раскинулось над головой подобно бездне, готовой его поглотить. Все вокруг расширялось. Он покачнулся и шагнул назад, ударившись спиной о подъездную дверь.

Его дыхание участилось. Он резко втянул воздух и поднял взгляд. Бездомный парень был там же, через дорогу, и он был причиной, по которой Баки стоял на улице, так что Баки собирался… Баки был намерен поговорить с ним и вернуться назад. Вот так. Вот его цель дня. Короткое пребывание на терапии научило его хотя бы этому. Сосредотачиваться на целях. И их целесообразности. Это не было нецелесообразным, так?

Ладно, к делу. Надо перейти улицу.

Его сердце билось в изнурительном ритме, причиняя боль. Иисусе, так вот почему проще было не строить планов; нельзя было облажаться, если ничего не предпринимаешь. И тут же последовал прилив ненависти к себе – он все еще использовал этого парня, чтобы очистить свою совесть. Но-но теперь он был здесь. Потому был воплощением безмозглого идиота. И, черт, он до смерти боялся телефонных звонков, но таки умудрился позвонить в девять-один-один без особой причины. Он мог перейти чертову улицу, пусть даже и на грани массивной панической атаки.

Он _мог._

Баки расправил плечи; как знак свыше, светофор для машин зажегся красным. Он затаил дыхание и перешел дорогу, втянув шею, будто опасаясь внезапного дождя.

Когда он оказался на противоположной стороне,            малец не пошевелился, и впервые Баки мог хорошо его разглядеть.

Парень действительно был молод, может, моложе его; снова чисто выбрит, и в целом не выглядел грязным – может, посещал общественные душевые или что-то типа того, утром, прежде чем вернуться на это место. Но его мешки под глазами стали темнее. Он совсем не двигался, не пытался согреться. И был слишком худым. Выглядел неплохо, не казался безнадежным случаем. Должно быть, был на улицах недолго.

У него были усталые глаза; может, он взглянул вверх в какой-то момент, но теперь снова смотрел в другую сторону. Очевидно, он не узнал и не вспомнил Баки. Что было странно, учитывая руку и все остальное.

\- Эм, - сказал Баки.

Это привлекло нужное внимание. У парня были ярко-голубые глаза, казавшиеся еще ярче из-за глубоких теней под ними. Он глазел на Баки, и Баки глазел в ответ.

\- Что? - прозвучал через некоторое время закономерный вопрос.

Баки прочистил горло и вздрогнул – о боги, ну и холодрыга же. Или его нервы таки сдали от сильного напряжения. Как он тут _вообще_ оказался? Полубезумный от ужаса, с запыхающимся сердцем, обливающийся холодным потом. Какого хрена он еще тут стоял?

\- Я… Я Баки, - выдал он.

И представил собственный вид: нечесаный, длинноволосый, однорукий мужчина, который долгое время не мылся и говорил так, будто ломом выдергивал слова из своего горла.

\- …Ладно, - ответил малец, глядя настороженно. – Я Стив. Тебе что-то нужно?

Баки шагнул назад. – Нет, я…

Он сглотнул. Горло уже саднило от холода, и боль пульсировала в культе под заколотым рукавом. Ему нужно было назад. Нужно было _отвалить._

\- Ты… Тебе ведь… есть куда… куда пойти?

Превосходная артикуляция. И даже не звучало, будто он пытался выдворить бездомного из своего района.

\- То есть, - начал исправляться он. – Становится… очень… эм-холодно.

\- Я заметил, спасибо, - сухо ответил Стив.

Он выглядел так, будто был готов к драке, но и побаивался Баки одновременно. Баки его понимал. Он постарался бы выглядеть менее устрашающе, если бы знал, как.

\- У тебя… ты знаешь приют, в который м-можешь пойти? – он попытался снова.

\- Я сам справлюсь, - отрезал Стив.

\- Ладно, - сказал Баки. Он отлично умел воображать, что люди хотели, чтобы он замолчал; но в данном случае даже воображать не пришлось. – Хорошо. Извини. – Ему нужно было убраться отсюда нахрен. Нечем было дышать.

\- Ты вызовешь копов? – спросил Стив, на этот раз агрессивнее. – Я никому не мешаю.

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Баки. – Нет, ты нет, я не буду. Правда, извини. Мне надо… Пока.

Он развернулся и побежал обратно в здание. Ему повезло: он каким-то образом умудрился захлопнуть за собой дверь, прежде чем забиться под лестницу и начать хватать ртом воздух.

*

Как-то Баки затащил себя на шестой этаж. Весь следующий день он провел под одеялом. Каждая мысль о действиях прерывалась воспоминанием о разговоре со Стивом, и у него появлялось желание навсегда закутаться в простыни. Он умирал от стыда.

Ближе к вечеру пришлось выбраться пописать. По пути он схватил коробку печенья и бутылку молока и залез обратно, даже не выглянув в окно.

В итоге он вновь уснул.

Во время его следующего пробуждения почти стемнело. Молоко стало теплым. И снаружи шел снег.

*

К следующему дню небо не расчистилось.

\- _Снег_ идет _,_ \- сказал Баки сквозь зубы, дыханием оставляя конденсат на окне. – Уже снег идет. Игра окончена, чувак. Иди, найди уже чертов приют.

Мелкий – Стив – оставался на месте. Он провел под брезентом все утро, как обычно уснул после полудня, с наступлением темноты взял свой рюкзак и исчез в ночи.

Прошлой ночью сон ускользнул от Баки. На рассвете он сел у окна и увидел, как Стив вернулся, стряхивая снег и снова укрываясь брезентом.

*

У Баки было желание сходить в Старбакс или что-то типа того, купить этому парню капучино, чтобы тот мог согреться. Единственная проблема была в Баки и его неспособности это сделать. После провальных событий предыдущего дня даже _мысль_ о выходе на улицу бросала в дрожь. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, когда съест всю еду, и старался об этом не думать.

Снег продолжал идти ежедневно, и каждое утро Стиву приходилось отряхивать свое место. Баки было интересно, куда тот ходил ночью и чем занимался. Может, он _действительно_ отправлялся в ночлежку, но это казалось маловероятным; тогда ему не приходилось бы спать днем.

Например, как сейчас. На его спальнике медленно собирался слой снега.

К пяти он не проснулся.

*

Баки включил свой древний компьютер. Должен был быть сайт, где он мог сообщить о ситуации или (господи, нет) номер, по которому можно позвонить и рассказать о бездомном в беде. Снега уже навалило прилично; и вдобавок продолжала падать температура. Зима накрывала город подобно медленному наводнению.

Компьютер работал нормально, но не мог подключиться к интернету, неважно, как сильно Баки его ругал.

\- Давай, ты, сраная тупая _штука,_ \- говорил он, с глазами, почти слезящимися от бессилия, - давай, да-вай, я же _помочь_ пытаюсь… - Но у компьютеров не было души, и этот не прислушался к мольбам.

*

Стив не проснулся и к семи вечера.

\- Эй, - тихо бормотал Баки, растопырив пальцы на ледяном стекле. – Уже темно. Чувак, вставай.

*

Девять часов, а Стив так и не пошевелился. Все еще лежал в спальном мешке.

Люди шагали мимо.

Мысль пронзила живот Баки ледяным кинжалом: он мог уже умереть. А прохожие бы даже и не поняли.

*

\- Иисусе, блядь, какого _хрена_ ты там еще торчишь? Уже почти одиннадцать!

Стив не двигался

\- Ты, блядь, шутишь, - сказал Баки. – Ты, блядь, шутишь надо мной.

Стив не двигался.

*

Около полуночи снова пошел снег.

\- Пиздец, - произнес Баки, громко и четко, будто его кто-то слушал. Его горло высохло, и голос дрогнул, когда он сказал это снова. – Пиздец.

*

Стив, наверное, был в порядке; может, он намеревался провести здесь ночь; Стив был ему никем; он, возможно, будет зол, если его разбудить; Стив никому не мешал; Стив был слишком молод, чтобы так умереть; Стив, может, уже был мертв; Стив-

*

 _\- Пиздец,_ \- в последний раз сказал Баки около двух ночи.

*

Это казалось невозможным, но стало еще холоднее, но количество шума уменьшилось: только пара машин проезжала время от времени. Светофор для машин горел зеленым, но Баки все равно второпях перешел дорогу. Чувство было такое, будто он дышал ножами. Ему не следовало выходить. _Как_ он вышел _снова?_ Ни разу за целый месяц, а тут трижды, меньше чем за чертову неделю? Может, он все это выдумал.

\- Эй, - позвал он издалека. – Эй, Стив!

Он подошел ближе, грубо схватился за плечо и не слишком грациозно его потряс. – Стив, проснись, - сказал он. – Эй, проснись! Стив, проснись!

Стив был очень бледным и очень холодным.

\- Проснись! – Баки начал кричать. – Стив, просыпайся нахрен!

Стив не пошевелился. С такого близкого расстояния Баки увидел, что его нос выглядел красным и раздраженным, а губы потрескавшимися. От слишком сухого холодного воздуха, от грязного снега.

Рука Баки была ампутирована не до самого плеча. Культя доходила почти до места, где раньше был его локоть.

Он неуклюже согнулся и просунул культю под плечи Стива. Не с первого раза, но получилось. Поместив здоровую руку под ноги Стива, он поднял его сразу со всеми пожитками.

Тот почти соскользнул, и, ругнувшись, Баки прислонил его к стене, чтобы переместить культю и нормально распределить вес Стива. Черт, как же ему _не хватало_ обеих рук. Приходилось держать Стива очень близко, схватив как сверток. Стив почти ничего не весил.

(Позже до Баки дошло, что вот тогда было прекрасное время для звонка в службу спасения.

Но в тот момент в его голове не было ни единой мысли, кроме той, что Стив умирал.)

*

От нервного напряжения Баки обливался потом пот тяжелым пальто; его квартира показалась печкой, но тепло было сейчас как раз кстати. У него не было ванны, что раньше его никогда не волновало. Но в данной ситуации горячая ванна бы помогла.

Для этого ему пришлось бы раздеть Стива, а этого он сделать не мог – прежде всего из-за наличия только одной руки, а еще… ну, он _не мог._ Ситуация и так была достаточно жуткой, спасибо.

Так что Баки положил Стива в свою кровать – диван в гостиной был слишком бугорчатым и узким – и приподнял его тело подушками, прежде чем накинуть на сверху все имеющиеся одеяла. Затем подогрел на плите воду, что заняло пять чудовищно долгих минут; когда та закипела, он зажал между зубами ложку и понес ковш в спальню, осторожно избегая препятствий.

Вместо того, чтобы поставить ковш на тумбочку, как изначально задумывал, он водрузил его поверх холма из одеял вокруг Стива, надеясь, что тепло просочится сквозь слои ткани. И начал отпаивать Стива теплой водой.

Из всех существующих планов спасения этот, возможно, был наихудшим, но Баки ни разу не встречался с гипотермией и делал все возможное в данный момент. Идея звонка в службу спасения наконец пришла ему на ум, но острая паника не позволила ее реализовать – _он проебался в прошлый раз, и они точно поместили его номер в черный список – они задержат Стива – они посадят Баки за то, что не позвонил им раньше_ – в глубине души Баки понимал, что все это – бред, но в тот момент он действовал на автопилоте, и самым важным было _заставить Стива пить чертову воду._

Ложка за ложкой, это заняло много времени. Баки поил его водой в таких маленьких количествах, что она попадала в горло, хотя Стив и не был в сознании. К концу рука Баки серьезно дрожала, зрение расплывалась, а спина болела из-за неудобного положения, но ему приходилось продолжать.

Внутренний голос сулил поражение – Баки был совершенно бесполезным, вернувшись с фронта - даже не мог позаботиться о себе; смешно было думать, что он мог помочь кому-то еще. Он представил себе, что сказал бы Рамлоу _– ебаный пиздец, только посмотри на себя, поишь с ложки теплой водой коматозного бомжа._

И тут же подумал _черт возьми, да, этим я и занимаюсь_ со вспышкой раскаленной ярости на самого себя, такой яркой, что этого хватило отправить тревогу куда подальше. Нахуй всех. Он пытался спасти чью-то жизнь. Возможно, получалось отстойно, и Стив все равно умрет, но, по крайней мере, Баки пытался. Что-то делал. _Пытался._

Через некоторое время, когда остыла вода, Баки отложил ложку, утомленный и дрожащий от нервного перенапряжения. Он подсунул ладонь под одеяло, чтобы потрогать Стива за руку.

Рука Стива была теплой.


	2. Стив

Стива разбудило назойливое желание сходить в туалет.

Его зрение расплывалось - пришлось проморгаться, чтобы окружающий мир пришел в фокус. Достигнув желаемого результата, Стив на всякий случай поморгал еще.

Где, ради всего святого, он _находился?_

Сразу несколько тревожных звоночков зазвучали в его голове. Прежде всего _рюкзак, где мой рюкзак?_ Но стоило ему слегка пошевелиться, как тот коснулся его ног. Рюкзак все еще был в спальнике, куда Стив его и засунул. А это означало, что и сам Стив все еще был в спальнике.

Второй по счету тревожной мыслью стало повторение фразы _где я, черт побери._ Он огляделся по сторонам, но в комнате не оказалось окон. Однако откуда-то исходил слабый свет; если прищуриться, можно было разглядеть усеявший пол мусор: грязная одежда, брошенная поверх жирных бумажных пакетов, картонные коробки, флаеры и порванные конверты, пустая бутылка молока.

Одно можно было сказать точно: он был не на улице. Но и на ночлежку это не походило.

Следом тело дало о себе знать особым образом: _черт, мне срочно нужно опорожнить мочевой пузырь._

Он оперся на руки, чтобы присесть, тем самым скидывая с себя пять или шесть одеял с глухим шумом. В воздух взметнулось облако пыли, и Стиву пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не закашлять. Горло болело сильнее обычного. Он снова огляделся; слева находилась слегка приоткрытая дверь – ванная; оттуда просачивался дневной свет, – а напротив Стива была еще одна, закрытая. С этим следовало разобраться позже.

Он закрутился в спальнике, морща нос от собственного запаха – он знатно пропотел внутри, спасибо всем одеялам, которыми его кто-то укрыл. Сосредоточившись, он выявил, что не только его неприятный запах повис в воздухе. Вся комната пахла затхлостью и помойкой.

Что за место такое, вновь подумал он. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне отсутствовали. Самым очевидным объяснением было то, что он вырубился, и кто-то просто… забрал его.

Страх мертвой хваткой сжал внутренности.

Он с трудом заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. _Решаем проблемы по мере их поступления._ Сейчас природа напоминала о себе настойчивее инстинкта выживания, и это о многом говорило. К слову – на этой мысли он начал выбираться старательнее – за тем окном мог находиться пожарный выход.

Удалось освободиться от кокона спальника. Обувь все еще была на нем, как и вся одежда, причем в правильном порядке. Его не раздевали; одно это было колоссальным плюсом. Он сунул руку в спальный мешок и  достал рюкзак. Не было времени упаковывать остальное,  иначе у него скоро побежало бы по ногам.

Поднявшись, он на секунду замер: удостовериться, что крепко стоял на ногах, затем прокрался к полуоткрытой двери, что было нелегко из-за мусора повсюду. Не хотелось наступить на что-нибудь ломкое или хрустящее.

Ему удалось проскользнуть в маленькую ванную и тихо закрыть за собой дверь на замок. К его глубокому разочарованию, пожарного выхода за окном не оказалось. Когда он подошел к окну, у него перехватило дух.

 _Вот дерьмо._ Он был на этаже шестом или около того. Внизу виднелся узкий переулок, окруженный более высокими зданиями, и трудно было определить, куда его забрали.

И у него не было телефона, с которого можно было позвонить. И некому было звонить.

Он бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на дверь. Да, та была заперта, но даже он мог снести этот замок чем-нибудь тяжелым. Страх не помогал проблеме с мочевым пузырем, и в итоге Стив очень медленно расстегнул штаны, стащил их вниз и опустился на туалетное сидение. Журчащий звук заставил его зажмуриться, но от него некуда было деваться.

Казалось, прошли века, прежде чем он поднялся, натягивая штаны обратно. Смывать он не стал, только опустил крышку унитаза.

В происходящем имелась положительная черта: тот, кто похитил Стива, еще не примчался его убивать. Стив допускал, что он был здесь один. Или что похититель не рассчитывал на его скорое пробуждение.

Он крайне аккуратно отпер дверь. В спальне было пусто; другая дверь оставалась закрытой. Осмелев, он вернулся к кровати, чтобы упаковать спальник. Хорошая практика позволила ему уложиться в пару минут. Он надел рюкзак, чуть покачнувшись. Боже, теперь он хотел пить, и все тело ныло. Но по его обновленной шкале дискомфорта это было не смертельно.

Окей.

Стив прокрался к другой двери и взялся за ручку. Сглотнул, очень медленно повернул ее и чуть приоткрыл дверь.

По ту сторону оказалась гостиная, в еще худшем состоянии, с чудовищным диваном, который тонул в море мусора. Запах стоял ужасный.

Но на противоположной стороне гостиной, прямо напротив Стива, абсолютно точно находилась входная дверь. Он закрыл за собой дверь спальни. У дальней стены справа находилась маленькая кухня, где немытая посуда горой возвышалась над раковиной. Еще правее: другая стена с окном, и – только он начал на что-то надеяться – у окна стоял стул, а на стуле сидел мужчина.

*

Он глазел на Стива, раскрыв рот.

Стив глазел в ответ. Тело с головы до пят обдало холодом.

Один из них пошевелился – Стив понятия не имел, кто первый вздрогнул, но этого хватило, чтобы привести их в движение, и в следующий момент Стив пятился к закрытой двери в спальню, а мужчина привстал со стула.

\- Эй, - сказал тот, не присаживаясь обратно, но нависая над стулом, будто не мог решить, что ему сделать. – Эй, т-ты проснулся.

Его голос звучал скрипуче и сипло, будто тот отучился им пользоваться. Выглядел он совсем как пещерный человек, с длинными грязными волосами и щетиной, норовившей вот-вот превратиться в бороду. Его светлые глаза были на удивление яркими, а левый рукав толстовки пустовал.

Стив его узнал. Конечно же, он его узнал. Это был тот странный человек, несколько дней назад давший ему двадцатку. Глубоко внутри Стив обрадовался, что уже сходил в туалет, иначе сейчас он обмочил бы штаны.

Стив коротко вдохнул и выпрямился. Если он чему и научился, так это не показывать свой страх. Чем сильнее тот был, тем дальше его приходилось прятать.

\- Что за хуйня? – громко спросил он.

Мужчина отпрянул назад и выставил раскрытую ладонь. – Извини, - прохрипел он, - я не хотел –

\- Куда ты меня притащил? – Стив крикнул, ему приходилось злиться, если он не собирался поддаваться ужасу.

\- Ты там же, где был, - быстро ответил мужчина. – Э, то есть, ты рядом – это просто наверху – прос-просто посмотри, - беспомощно закончил он, поднимаясь со стула, тем самым освобождая Стиву путь к окну.

Грудь Стива тяжело вздымалась, и сердце стремилось вырваться на волю. Это помешало ему сразу осознать увиденное. Но там, внизу была _его_ улица. Брезент трудно было различить из-за навалившего снега, но он был на месте.

\- Видишь, - робко произнес мужчина. – Эт-это недалеко.

Стив вновь взглянул на него яростно. – Какого _черта?_ – рявкнул он, подкрепляя свои слова максимальным объемом гнева. – Ты наблюдал за мной? Принес стул к окну, чтобы целыми днями меня разглядывать? Знаешь, что это ненормально?

Отстраненно он подумал, что не следовало накалять ситуацию, но Стиву нужно было казаться больше, чтобы этот мужчина в лохмотьях не заметил, каким он на самом деле был маленьким. Перед яростью Стива, тот, казалось, моментально утратил всякий защитный механизм; он еще больше ссутулился, как будто хотел, чтобы Стив перестал на него кричать, но понятия не имел, как этого добиться.

\- Знаю, - невнятно ответил он. – Знаю, это ненормально – мне-мне правда жаль.

\- Почему тогда я здесь? – спросил Стив. – А? Что ты задумал?

\- Ничего! – отчаянно сказал мужчина. – Просто… ты не просыпался, и я подумал –

\- Что значит «я не просыпался»?

Тот поспешил объяснить. – Ты никогда не остаешься на ночь, я бы–я бы тоже не стал, ночью должно быть холодно, и – я не знаю, куда ты ходишь, клянусь, я не–я тебя не преследую, просто знаю, что ты уходишь около шести – мне правда жаль, что я это знаю, – но ты  всегда уходишь, а в этот раз не ушел, и я думал – я думал, ты –

Его голос сошел на нет.

Стив все еще не понимал, что происходит, но его страх чуть отступил, когда он осознал, о чем говорил этот человек.

Он не проснулся.

 _Он не проснулся._ Остался там, под снегом.

Стив сглотнул. Этот человек был ужасно жутким, а его квартира – вонючей дырой, и, может, у него _и были_ скрытые мотивы, но еще он… он спас Стиву жизнь.

\- Так что, что ты сделал? – спросил Стив, уступая.

\- Я, эм, - нерешительно начал мужчина, будто боялся, что Стив снова начнет кричать. – Около двух часов ночи я спустился, и ты был – ты не реагировал. Я… я боялся, что опоздал. Я как бы… занес тебя сюда, накрыл одеяло и заставил тебя… пить горячую воду? Я-я не знал, что еще можно сделать. Хотел посмотреть, как лечить гипотермию, но у меня нет интернета.

\- Именно так ее и лечат, - услышал Стив свои слова.

Мужчина моргнул. – Правда?

\- Ага.

\- Разве не нужно положить человека в теплую ванну или что-то такое?

\- Нет. Это могло бы его убить.

\- Оу, - сказал мужчина. – Ладно.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

Стив снова набрал в грудь воздуха, и на этот раз кислород достиг мозга в достаточной мере, чтобы вспомнить имя этого человека. В прошлый раз он представился. Баки? Как-то так.

\- Ты Баки, да? – уточнил он.

Баки замер, удивленно распахнув глаза. Коротко кивнул.

\- Почему ты просто не вызвал копов? – спросил Стив.

Баки замялся. – Ты… эм. Ты не хотел.

\- Что? – скептически отреагировал Стив.

\- В прошлый раз, когда мы говорили, не знаю, помнишь ли ты, ты сказал – ты не хотел, чтобы я вызывал копов.

Настала очередь Стива удивленно моргнуть. Ситуация в целом была слишком сюрреалистической. Его страх не мог долго держаться на столь высоких показателях и поблек. Реальность произошедшего навалилась на него целиком; глубокое утомление мешало твердо стоять, пускало по телу слабость и дрожь.

\- Я, эм, - хрипло произнес Баки, затем кашлянул. – Я… я рад, что ты в порядке. И опять – извини, что напугал. И прости за… за слежку и так далее.

Его глаза снова широко распахнулись, будто он что-то вспомнил. – Ты можешь уйти. Ты ведь знаешь? Я не… дверь не заперта.

\- Да, - тихо ответил Стив, - да, я уже понял. – Казалось, что у него вот-вот подкосятся колени, и он пошатнулся, вытянув руку в поисках опоры, которой рядом не наблюдалось.

Баки резко подался вперед, затем передумал, не желая разозлить Стива вновь. – Хочешь присесть? Присядь, я…

Он отошел, старательно оставаясь вне личного пространства, и опустился на диван. Стив на негнущихся ногах подошел к стулу и присел, прижимая рюкзак к груди.

Его голова кружилась, а по телу забродила дрожь от мысли, что он чуть не умер. До него, наконец, дошло, как близок был такой исход.

Боже. Он думал, что справится, невзирая на трудности; но реальность была такова – он понятия не имел, как выживать на улицах. Даже попрошайничать не умел нормально.

Может, настало время смириться и снова попробовать приюты. Мысль об этом только прибавила дрожи.

\- Эм, - сказал Баки.

Стив поднял взгляд, почти забыв об его присутствии. Он долго не отрывал глаз, и мужчина поерзал на своем бугристом диване от очевидного дискомфорта.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло произнес Стив.

Баки моргнул.

\- Я был бы мертв, если бы не ты, - продолжил Стив. – Так что… Спасибо тебе.

Баки ему улыбнулся – это была маленькая, неуверенная тень улыбки, исчезнувшая также быстро, как и появилась. Но она не преминула поразить Стива, ибо было неожиданно увидеть эту эмоцию на лице человека, еще недавно внушавшего страх.

Внезапно Стиву стало очень стыдно за все сказанное. Баки рисковал, поднял его сюда, а все, что Стив сделал взамен, это –

\- погодите-ка.

\- Как ты меня нес? – спросил Стив. – У тебя только одна рука. Как ты меня нес?

Баки пожал плечами. – Я справился.

\- И ты ждешь, что я поверю? – огрызнулся Стив.

О боже, он был охуеть каким наивным. По-любому кто-то помог ему – другой человек, - и он скоро вернется, Баки просто тянул время, чтобы они – чтобы они могли схватить Стива и –

\- Эй, нет, - Баки снова выглядел обеспокоенно. – Нет, нет, смотри.

Он вскочил и схватился за край толстовки. На секунду замялся – как будто осознал, что делает, - но продолжил, стянув вещь и бросив на пол.

Без верхнего слоя одежды запах застарелого пота усилился, но все внимание Стива сосредоточилось на зрительной информации. На Баки осталась черная футболка с коротким рукавом. У него правда не было руки; Стив был слегка шокирован увиденным, однако тусклый свет не давал много разглядеть, кроме очевидного факта, что рука отсутствовала.  Важнее было то, что ампутация была сделана от локтя,  а не от плеча. Баки просто не засунул культю в рукав, и тот выглядел полностью пустым.

\- Вот, видишь, - промямлил Баки. – С этим… с этим мало что можно сделать, но достаточно, чтобы, эм… - Он сделал обхватывающий жест, будто брал кого-то на руки.

\- Мне так жаль, - выдал Стив.

Баки накрыл правой рукой культю; он поднял взгляд. – Жаль?

\- Я такой засранец, - ответил Стив в ужасе.

Баки шумно выдохнул, почти засмеялся.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он. – Я бы сам себе не поверил.

Он подобрал толстовку и надел ее обратно. Налицо было мастерство делать это одним движением.

\- Я знаю, что не… в лучшем виде, - начал Баки, опустив глаза. – И это место, ну… - Он сделал некий беспомощный жест. – Так что понимаю тебя.

Опустившись обратно, он добавил тише, – на самом деле хорошо жить настороже. Ты протянешь дольше.

Стив не знал, что и думать. Баки казался порядочным человеком. Ни один знакомый Стива в такой ситуации не притащил бы бездомного в свой дом. Но что-то не сходилось. Если этот мужчина действительно был нормальным – «нормальным» в смысле не убийцей-психопатом, - то почему его квартира выглядела _так?_ Почему от него воняло, будто он не мылся уже долгое время? Почему повсюду валялся мусор?

Может, квартира была не его? И использовалась как какой-нибудь притон? Но это казалось маловероятным. Район был приличным; собственно, поэтому Стив его и выбрал – тут было чуть безопаснее. Кто-то вроде Баки не смог бы нелегально занимать такое, пусть и невзрачное, жилье.

Баки продолжал потирать культю сквозь толстовку, и Стиву стало интересно, что с ним произошло (и что вообще происходит), но у него не было права спрашивать.

\- Ну… - в итоге сказал Стив, нарушая длительное затишье. – Думаю, я пойду.

Рука Баки на культе замерла, его глаза метнулись к лицу Стива.  Затем он опустил взгляд и продолжил машинальные движения.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Конечно.

Часть Стива не могла поверить, что его жизни ничего не угрожало. Тихое согласие от Баки даже вскружило голову. Организм подсказывал, что у него не осталось энергии для возвращения на ледяные улицы.

Но он должен был умереть вчера и не умер. Должно же это что-то значить.

\- Еще раз, спасибо, - неловко произнес он, поднимаясь.

Баки молча жевал щеку. В конце концов он ляпнул, - Ты не…

И замолчал.

Стив подождал. Когда оказалось, что продолжать Баки не собирался, он переспросил. – Я что?

Баки открыл рот, но еще несколько секунд держал тишину. Он сверлил взглядом пол. – Ты, эм. Ты теперь пойдешь в приют?

Когда ответа не последовало, Баки снова начал потирать культю. – Нет, извини. Не мое дело.

Для Стива это было странно. Он понял, что привык к чужому безразличию.

Он покачал головой. – Я не могу туда пойти.

\- Понятно, - сказал Баки, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Но было ясно, что говорить он не закончил. Стив ждал. Баки потребовалась целая минута, чтобы осмелиться спросить:

\- Но тогда куда… куда ты пойдешь?

Стиву было трудно понять этого человека. Он метался между неверием в то, что незнакомец станет так о нем беспокоиться, и страхом, что у того были дурные намерения.

\- Не знаю, - уклончиво ответил он. – Что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Понятно, - повторил Баки.

Все еще сказалось, что он хотел что-то добавить, но будто не мог вынуть и слово из глотки. Он держался слишком напряженно и цеплялся взглядом за половицы. Стив был напуган от мысли, что Баки причинит ему вред; Баки же, казалось, боялся с ним даже _разговаривать._

\- С тобой все в порядке? – поинтересовался Стив.

Баки в ответ одарил его взглядом оленя в свете фар. – Что?

\- Просто ты…

Стив не знал, как закончить предложение.

\- Ладно, - оборвал он себя. – Забудь.

Баки кивнул, будто испытал облегчение, затем подошел к входной двери. Он не врал – та была не заперта и открылась легко. Стив приблизился к порогу. Из коридора тянул холодный воздух, и пришлось найти в себе силы, чтобы двигаться дальше.

\- Стой, - внезапно подал голос Баки.

Стив замер, но тот не пытался его схватить или что-то еще, лишь поспешил на маленькую кухоньку и достал из пакета вяленое мясо.

\- Вот, - сказал он. – Тебе может… может пригодиться. Я бы дал больше денег, но, - он поморщился. – У меня осталось совсем немного.

\- Этого более чем достаточно, - пораженно ответил Стив. Он взял протянутую упаковку; та, конечно же, была запечатана. – Спасибо.

Он вышел из затхлой квартиры и вызвал лифт. Баки остался стоять на пороге, молчаливо составляя компанию, будто хотел убедиться, что Стив спустится в целости и сохранности.

Со звоном разъехались двери.

\- Ну, - сказал Стив, раздумывая, следует ли пожать руку.

Но Баки остался за порогом, вновь бездумно касаясь левой руки. – Удачи, - нервно произнес он. – И еще раз прости, что напугал.

\- Да ничего, правда, - ответил Стив, заходя в лифт. – Может, для следующего раза немного расчистишь квартиру?

Он пытался пошутить; Баки улыбнулся, но это было не так, как в прошлый раз, а устало и без намека на веселье.

\- Да, может.

Двери лифта закрылись; Стив почувствовал себя конченым ублюдком.

*

Время даже не подошло к полудню. У Стива не было желания сегодня возвращаться под брезент – на самом деле у него не было уверенности, что он вообще сможет вернуться на прежнее место. Зная, что Баки наблюдает за ним… это было бы странно.

Вздрогнув, Стив направился в большой сетевой книжный магазин неподалеку, чтобы спокойно почитать и поесть вяленого мяса. Дальше он планировал зайти в администрацию и узнать о программах для бездомных. Может, даже спросить об еще одном ЛГБТ приюте, несмотря на то, что случилось в последний раз.

Только мысль об этом заставила кожу покрыться мурашками.

Он понятия не имел, чего ждать от будущего, и это пугало больше всего. Ему недоставало навыков, необходимых для длительного выживания на улице. Пока возможность была, он гуглил советы, но, презирая все стороны данного образа жизни, почти угробил себя от самоуверенности.

Вопроса о возвращении в прошлый приют даже не стояло. Да и пойди он туда, это оказалось бы всего лишь временным вариантом. Ему требовалась работа, но найти такую, чтоб была по нраву, без диплома было невозможно, а он отчислился и был бездомным. Без достаточного заработка дорога обратно в колледж была закрыта. С этим исчезали все шансы на будущее, которое он себе так хотел.

И он скучал по маме. Хотел снова окунуться в ее объятия; у него перехватывало дыхание от мысли, что этому больше не суждено было случиться.

Стало интересно, что она подумала бы о Баки.

*

Когда по динамику объявили о закрытии магазина, Стив поднял голову и тихо выругался. Потерявшись в мыслях, он не заметил, как на улице стемнело. В администрацию он уже не успевал.

 _Тупица._ Снова придется провести ночь, бродя по улицам, ибо теперь он знал наверняка: сон в такую погоду может стоить ему жизни.

Но на очередную ночь на ногах у него не было сил. Было бы здорово затаиться, чтобы сотрудники его не нашли, и провести ночь наедине с книгами. Отличная альтернатива.

\- Сэр? – позвал кто-то. – Мы закрываемся.

\- А, да, - отозвался Стив, закрывая книгу, - да, извините.

Когда он вышел, снаружи вновь падал снег.

*

Он прогуливался по улице туда-сюда, присаживаясь на остановках, когда ноги переставали держать, но тут же поднимаясь на ноги, если кто-то шел в его направлении. За три недели на улице его еще не атаковали и не грабили, но ироничная удача могла отвернуться в любой момент.

Из-за того, что ему везло, он и остался на ночь, полагая, что сможет спрятаться под брезентом вместо того, чтобы шастать до утра. Он был парнем и выглядел как парень, но это не могло защитить его надолго.

 _Как же девушки делают это,_ думал он. _Как они справляются?_ Он понятия не имел, как бы все обернулось, если бы он был _ей_. Однако мама заботилась о нем до самого конца. Была возможность потратиться на хороший уход для больной, но она хотела, чтобы у Стива остался запас лекарств на поиск выхода из ситуации.

Хватало еще на два месяца. Это помогало жить, но он с радостью отдал бы все, если бы это вернуло ему маму.

Глаза начало жечь, но он знал, что не заплачет. Плач лишь тратил энергию и время.

*

Небо начало светлеть около шести утра. Расползались тени; люди – обычные, бодрствующие днем – выходили на улицы с угрюмыми от недосыпа лицами. Стив примостился на скамье под навесом остановки, впервые с момента захода солнца вздыхая спокойно.

Он разработал план, больше похожий на плохую идею, сулящую провал. Но это казалось лучше, чем ничего.

Было решено переждать еще три часа, для верности, а потом попытать судьбу.

*

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Стив подошел к зданию. Он был уверен в провале и частично ненавидел себя за попытку. Предложить взамен ему было нечего.

*

Дверь не открывали.

Стив стучал, звонил, снова стучал, но безрезультатно.

Под конец он так утомился, что пришлось сесть. Не вышло. Его единственный план провалился, даже не реализовавшись.

Некоторое время он провел под дверью, страдая непролитыми слезами. Потом, медленно поднявшись, он натянул лямки рюкзака на плечи. Куда теперь он мог пойти? В администрацию? Если они уже открылись.

Позади прозвучал щелчок.

\- Стив?

Стив резко обернулся. – Привет, - еле слышно сказал он.

Баки раскрыл дверь пошире. Он был во вчерашней одежде.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – пораженно спросил тот.

Стив вздрогнул и выпрямился.

\- У меня предложение, - быстро ответил он. – Ты дашь мне остаться на ночь, а-а я у тебя приберусь.

Баки хлопнул глазами. – Что?

\- Я приберусь в твоей квартире, - чуть тверже проговорил Стив. – Помою посуду. Вынесу мусор. Я не прошу кормить меня и так далее. Не буду тратить воду, могу помыться в другом месте, и не побеспокою тебя днем. Позволь мне здесь переночевать.

Под конец этой маленькой речи его сердцебиение било все рекорды. Боже, предложение и правда звучало невзрачно. Но было заметно, что Баки нуждался в помощи. Так что, может, у него был шанс…

Баки так долго стоял, просто уставившись, что Стив вспомнил, каким тот был жутким. Возможно, идея была ужасной. Может, в прошлый раз ему лишь повезло, а теперь он добровольно шел в логово льва.

\- Погоди, - сказал Баки.

И исчез в квартире, захлопнув дверь.

Оторопев, Стив остался стоять на месте. Что это значило?

Он приблизился к двери. Внутри было слышно возню Баки, тот искал что-то среди сотен пакетов и пустых коробок. Стив уловил несколько приглушенных ударов и ругательств.  


Потом дверь открылась вновь, и Стив отпрянул.

\- Вот, - сообщил Баки, слегка задыхаясь и протягивая в руке маленький кусок металла.

Стив моргнул. Это был ключ.

\- Что…?

\- Это, - поспешил объяснить Баки, - это ключ от спальни. От двери спальни. Чтобы ты мог… мог запереться, если захочешь. Например, на ночь. Ты будешь чувствовать себя более… Если хочешь.

Стив не верил своим ушам. Ему показалось, он не в себе: хотелось воспарить или зарыдать или все вместе.

\- Правда? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

\- Да, - ответил Баки. – Но тебе придется занять спальню. Я не могу… не могу дать тебе возможность запереть _меня_ там.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив. Его трясло от облегчения, но он старательно этого не показывал. – Конечно, как хочешь. - Вау. Он все еще не мог поверить в такой расклад. – Ты серьезно?

\- Ага.

Они смотрели друг на друга в тишине.

\- Так… - прервал молчание Баки, - так, что, войдешь сейчас?

\- Оу, - отозвался Стив, - д-да, хорошо, - и он второй раз оказался в квартире Баки.

Там воняло, и повсюду валялся мусор.

Но как же было _тепло._

*

\- На, - сказал Баки, - попробуй.

Стив вставил ключ в скважину и попытался закрыть. Замок не поддался: что-то мешало.

\- Нужно поднять ручку и повернуть ключ одновременно, - посоветовал Баки. – Попробуй снова.

Последовав инструкции, Стив запер дверь. Баки кивнул.

Вернув замок в первоначальное положение, Стив посмотрел на Баки. – Что… теперь?

Баки ответил взглядом из-под своих длинных волос. – Теперь ты знаешь, что я не смогу зайти даже с запасным ключом, - объяснил он, махнув единственной рукой.

Стив не понимал этого человека. – Тебе не нужно идти на это все, - сказал он, защищаясь. – Я…

Хотелось сказать _я доверяю тебе,_ но это было не так. Он не доверял ни одной живой душе. Если бы ему пришлось спать с открытой дверью, тревога не позволила бы ему уснуть. Если Баки подумал об этом, то ему самому был не чужд страх.

Стиву вновь стало интересно, как тот потерял руку.

\- Да ничего, - пожал плечами Баки. – Ты меня не знаешь.

\- Ты тоже меня не знаешь, - запротестовал Стив.

Баки снова на него посмотрел. Из-под завесы волос глядели по-настоящему чистые глаза. – Да, - сказал он. – Мы оба рискуем.

Стиву нечего было ответить. Баки еще на секунду задержал на нем взгляд, затем толчком распахнул дверь, за которой вновь во всей своей красе и вони явилась спальня. – Ну вот. Можешь занять комнату.

У Стива имелись манеры, потому что мама воспитала его хорошо; он не собирался комментировать состояние спальни. Однако мама также научила спорить до потери пульса, если человек, у которого он был в гостях, пытался пожертвовать своим комфортом. Он хотел настоять, что вполне мог обосноваться в спальнике под кухонным столом – ему не нужна была целая комната, тем более комната Баки.

Но Баки четко высказал свои пожелания по поводу организации их совместного жилья, и Стив отчаянно хотел иметь дверь, чтобы запереться. Так что он просто кивнул.

\- Она, как бы, вся в мусоре, - отметил Баки. – Выбрасывай, что мешается.

\- А если там что-то важное?

Баки снова пожал плечами. – У меня нет ничего важного.

Стив снова чуть не обронил вопрос, _почему_ Баки не прибирался сам. Вроде, жить в мусоре ему не нравилось. Пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Баки всегда мог передумать и вышвырнуть его на улицу.

\- Так, это все, - сказал Баки. – Я обратно спать.

\- … Сейчас одиннадцать утра? – удивился Стив.

\- Ага, - ответил Баки, без капли интереса в голосе.

Он подошел к видавшему виды дивану, стряхнул оттуда пустой пакет Лэйс и повалился на подушки, натягивая шерстяное одеяло до подбородка.

Стоять и наблюдать было неловко, так что Стив зашел в спальню и закрыл дверь.

Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы прикрыть веки и спокойно выдохнуть.

Снова открыв их, он хорошенько огляделся. Дверь ванной была нараспашку, оттуда в комнату проникал унылый зимний дневной свет. Спальня выглядела прямо ужасно, а запах выдавал несколько объедков, спокойно гниющих себе по углам. _Чудо,_ что у Баки не было тараканов.

Стив положил на пол свой рюкзак.

_Похоже, я все-таки переживу зиму, мам._

Переутомление давило на плечи. Он был не в состоянии начать уборку прямо сейчас. После целой ночи на ногах. И спустя целых двенадцать часов после пакетика вяленого мяса.

Он аккуратно присел на одеяло. От длительной ходьбы подгибались ноги. Он мог… он мог просто посидеть некоторое время и поразмышлять над тем, как со всем разобраться.

Простыни были такими же грязными, как и все остальное: в крошках, клоках волос и разбросанной одежде, и возникал вопрос, когда их стирали в последний раз. Если он планировал здесь спать, можно было начать с постельного белья. Вряд ли у Баки была стиральная машина, так что Стиву нужно было взять все основное и отнести в прачечную за три улицы отсюда. А после этого… можно было…

*

Его разбудил звук смывания.

Он моргнул, затем резко поднялся, осознав, что вырубился на кровати Баки. Дверь в гостиную была открыта; горел свет. Снаружи было темно.

 _Черт_ , со страхом подумал он. И успел подняться на ноги как раз к тому моменту, как Баки показался из ванной.

\- Извини, - поспешил оправдаться Стив. – Я не хотел засыпать. Просто думал посидеть немного и, наверное…

\- Да ничего, - пробормотал Баки.

С привычной легкостью переступая через бардак на полу, он пересек комнату. – Прости, что вошел. Дверь была не заперта, и мне очень нужно было в туалет.

Стив не удержал слабого смешка. – Похоже, об этой проблеме мы и забыли.

И _он_ забыл запереться. По телу пробежал запоздалый холодок.

Проспав, судя по всему, целый день, он немного набрался сил. Но вполне мог проспать еще пару часов (или дней).

\- Похоже, - повторил за ним Баки.

\- Мы можем… разработать систему, - сказал Стив. – Например, ты будешь ходить в ванную перед тем, как я запрусь на ночь?

Баки кивнул. – Да, - его голос звучал невнятно. – Хорошая идея.

Он вышел из комнаты, а Стив дезориентировано остался стоять на месте. За дверью тело упало на подушки, что означало, что Баки вернулся на диван. Все, сказанное им, прозвучало безжизненно, будто он лишь для проформы вторил тону Стива, на деле не особо вслушиваясь.

Стив подождал секунду и принял решение.

\- Ты голоден? – позвал он.

Несколько долгих мгновений прошло перед ответом из гостиной. – Наверное.

Пакеты с продуктами Баки еще лежали на столешнице. Стив сглотнул и пересек гостиную, чтобы добраться до кухни. Зарылся в пакет.

\- Как насчет макарон с сыром? – спросил он.

\- Да. Конечно, - ответил Баки. Звучал он предельно апатично.

Стив оглядел кучу посуды в раковине и приметил кастрюлю. Аккуратно вынув, он отложил ту в сторону, а остальную утварь вытащил и сгрузил на пол. Освободив раковину, он открыл воду и набрызгал в кастрюлю моющего средства. На протяжении всего процесса он чувствовал на себе взгляд Баки, но тот скорее просто пялился в пространство, и так вышло, что там находился Стив.

Стив отмыл кастрюлю, сполоснул, и поставил воду кипятиться. Затем пришла очередь холодильника. Тот, что неудивительно, пустовал и пах плесенью, но все же там нашлось необходимое: молоко и масло.

\- У тебя есть соль?

Перед ответом прошло примерно двадцать секунд. – Ага, - сказал Баки. – Где-то на столешнице.

Стив погрузился в раскопки оберток и в итоге нашел соль. Насыпав немного в воду, он с минуту простоял на месте.

 _Кто над чайником стоит, у того он не кипит,_ говорила его мама.

Он не готовил с момента ее смерти.

Подобрав соусницу, он заткнул слив в раковине и снова открыл напор; закатав рукава и взяв губку, ринулся в бой.

Чтобы все помыть, ушло почти полчаса. К тому моменту вода уже давно закипела; он убавил огонь и оставил так, пока не закончил с посудой, а потом включил конфорку на максимум и засыпал макароны.

Кухонные полки были заполнены чем только можно: купюрами, рекламками, ключами, монетами и прочим; Стив аккуратно выложил все это на стул, чтобы разобрать позже, затем принялся раскладывать посуду по местам. Закончив, он попробовал макароны - еще не достаточно мягкие.

Стало интересно, наблюдал ли все еще за ним Баки, и Стив бросил взгляд за плечо.

Баки не наблюдал. Он уснул.

Но он ведь и так проспал целый день?

Желудок Стива заурчал. Закончив с посудой и снова попробовав макароны, Стив наконец рассудил, что те сварились. Чтоб вытащить их и смешать с соусом, потребовалась минута. Запах был слишком аппетитным, а звуки перемешивания макаронной массы сводили с ума. Он почти забыл о голоде, но теперь-то уж точно вспомнил.

Разделив макароны на две миски – голубую и красную, - он положил в красную ложку и снова взглянул в сторону дивана.

\- Баки? – позвал он.

Тот даже не пошевелился. Стив засомневался, но не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы того разбудить. Пока макароны еще теплые. Если Баки не захочет, он сможет уснуть заново.

Стив зашел в гостиную с миской в руке. – Баки, - повторил он, протянув руку. – Эй –

Баки резко проснулся прямо перед тем, как Стив успел его коснуться, напрягаясь разом всем телом. Стив отдернул руку.

Баки осмотрелся по сторонам; напряжение оставило его плечи, а пронизывающий взгляд обратился к Стиву.

 _\- Что?_ – спросил он.

Стив сглотнул. – Эм, - запнулся он. – Макароны с сыром. Если хочешь.

Баки уставился на миску с едой. Затем отмер и потянулся за ней.

\- Осторожно, горячее, - предупредил Стив.

Баки, очевидно, не возражал. Он поставил тарелку на колени и вытащил оттуда ложку, глядя на нее так, будто вопрошая, как та туда попала. Он взглянул на Стива, затем за его спину.

\- Ты помыл посуду, - констатировал он.

\- Ага, - нервно ответил Стив.

Баки медленно кивнул. Затем снова обратил внимание на макароны и принялся есть.

\- Спасибо, - между делом сказал он.

\- Да–да пожалуйста, - выговорил Стив, чувствуя слабость от облегчения. – Я… я и для себя сделал немного, ты не против? Я расплачусь.

Баки хлопнул глазами в непонимании. – Оу, - сказал он через некоторое время, растягивая слово. – О, конечно, не переживай.

Стив так и не понял, как обращаться с этим человеком. Баки выглядел так, будто был накачан успокоительным или наркотой. Но Стив был уверен, что учуял бы травку или алкоголь даже среди изобилия других витающих здесь запахов. Баки не был накурен или пьян, да и вряд ли принимал наркотики; в таком случае он бы не дал Стиву картбланш на копание в вещах.

Но в то же время он будто был где-то не здесь, не мог сосредоточиться на мелочах. Будто на время существовал лишь инстинктами тела.

Баки съел макароны с сыром. Стив тоже проглотил их, уставившись  в столешницу, не глядя на Баки, но и не поворачиваясь к тому спиной. Когда они оба покончили с едой, Стив подошел к Баки и выставил руку.

\- Отдашь мне тарелку?

Баки снова медленно моргнул. -…Да, - сказал он. – Эм, вот.

Стив сгреб обе миски и вместе с ложками быстро их сполоснул. В этот раз Баки определенно наблюдал – будто бы он никогда не видел, как человек мыл посуду, и уж точно не сразу же после еды.

\- Ты, эм – пойдешь в ванную? – спросил Стив. – Потому что я потом туда зайду.

Неловко было спрашивать такое, но Баки просто кивнул в ответ. Но поднялся он не сразу; казалось, некоторое время он собирал и копил в себе энергию. Затем он умудрился себя поднять и исчез за дверью спальни.

Стив осмотрелся по сторонам, мысленно отмечая вещи, которые требовалось выкинуть и которые требовалось оставить. Теплилась надежда, что Баки обладал солидной заначкой мусорных мешков. Уборка во всей квартире могла растянуться на дни, но Стив на самом деле с нетерпением хотел начать. Он мог сделать это место пригодным для жизни. Он будет чем-то занят и он будет в тепле.

А что дальше – с этим он разберется после. Если он ничего не испортит, это станет его шансом.

Однако Баки казался нестабильным. Не в опасном смысле; скорее в один прекрасный день он мог попросить Стива уйти, потому что одно его присутствие было слишком. Как будто он _уже_ хотел его об этом попросить, но не мог найти в себе сил.

Стив надеялся, что у него будет хотя бы неделя.

*

В этот раз Стив запер дверь в спальне. Потом собрал все грязное постельное белье в большой шар, сложил его на пол и заменил спальным мешком.

Потребовалось пять минут, чтобы осмелиться раздеться. В конце концов, он сперва заперся в ванной. Он пообещал Баки, что не будет мыться, но все равно взял немного воды из раковины, чтобы слегка очиститься, прежде чем достать аптечку с инъекциями.

Сев на унитаз, он открыл коробку со стерильными шприцами и иглами. Спирт для протирания почти закончился, и Стив сделал мысленную пометку купить его.

С этим алгоритмом он был знаком: протри спиртом в верхней части бедра, дай подсохнуть, надень иглу, наполни шприц, выдави воздух, два щелчка. Затем ухватись за мышцу свободной рукой, глубокий вдох и быстрый укол. Выдох сквозь боль. Вытяни немного, чтобы проверить, нет ли крови. Затем введи все, медленно, все еще удивляясь, что делаешь это самостоятельно, даже спустя месяцы после первого раза.

 _Вот так,_ подумал он, наклеивая пластырь. _На этой неделе все._ Он абсолютно точно не хотел, чтобы Баки нашел использованный шприц в мусорном ведре, даже если это было маловероятно, так что он обернул его в туалетную бумагу и засунул обратно в рюкзак. Запаковав все остальное, он переоделся в чистую одежду – на прошлой неделе ему удалось постираться – и вернулся в комнату, чтобы забраться в спальник.

Его посетила мысль, что заснуть после целого дня в кровати не удастся, но оказалось, что он едва смог почувствовать запах матраса – застарелый пот и соль – как отрубился.

*

На следующее утро он проснулся и подскочил как от толчка. Несколько секунд ушло на то, что бы вспомнить, где он находился; после он улегся обратно, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, и выдохнул.

Адреналин ощутимо курсировал по венам. Вряд ли он еще когда либо сможет проспать также долго, как в прошлый раз. Ему было нельзя. Но возможность спать в одном месте на протяжении всей ночи без страха замерзнуть насмерть или подвергнуться нападению омывала таким облегчением, что было почти больно.

Поднявшись, он отправился в ванную, чтобы насладиться абсурдной роскошью чистить зубы сколь угодно долго; потом он огромными глотками испил воды из-под крана, просто потому что мог. Даже маленькие победы считались. Да, странный сосед мог выгнать его в любую минуту, но никто не мог отобрать у него этой ночи.

Глядя на себя в зеркало, он осознал, что не допускал подобной возможности.

Баки вернулся за Стивом в холод. Он наблюдал за Стивом целыми днями; он волновался. Даже не спрашивал о планах на зиму. Делал что-то для него; пусть неловко и временами даже жутко, но тем не менее. И ни на секунду не засомневался, когда Стив попросился остаться.

Может, Стив был глуп и еще пожалеет об этом, но он не мог не оттаять немного в отношении Баки. Пусть мужчина большинство времени выглядел рассеянно и  изможденно, но исходившая от него атмосфера была совершенно безобидной, даже когда Стив накричал на него и загнал в угол в собственном доме. Стив снова задумался о пораженном взгляде того днем ранее, когда он мыл посуду. Баки выглядел освобожденным от тяжести, будто не мог поверить, что его ноша была легче, пусть и на мельчайшую часть.

Неважно _, почему,_ было очевидно, что Баки был очень одинок очень долгое время. Стив все еще крайне мало знал об этом человеке, и это не отпускало засевшую в нем настороженность; но он так устал, и долгое время к нему никто не был добр.

И Баки – что ж, казалось, и ему могло послужить на пользу немного доброты.

 


	3. Баки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за ошибки, ибо бета дико занята, а я и так уже затянула с этой главой, так что, эм, вот.

Баки все еще не понимал, как так вышло, но, очевидно, у него теперь был сосед. Сосед, который вымыл всю посуду – не только что-то из посуды, _всю_ , за _раз_ – и приготовил ему макароны с сыром. После того, как чуть не умер от гипотермии.

Это было одновременно и слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой, и ужасающе.

В данный момент Стив отправился спать, и Баки остался сидеть на диване в одиночестве. Он не жалел, что предоставил Стиву спальню; он бы двинулся там от паранойи, да и Стив вряд ли согласился бы спать на одной территории с ним без возможности запереться.

Но мысль о предстоящей ночи в гостиной давала странные ощущения. Казалось, что теперь у него было еще меньше занятий, когда рядом не было кровати, оправдывающей его желание провести в той весь день.

Он уже чувствовал предстоящую бессонную ночь. Накануне он проспал слишком долго; держать себя в руках, пока Стив на него кричал, было весьма утомительно, –  он тогда думал, ему ни за что не удастся заставить Стива понять, что он правда всего лишь хотел _помочь,_ \- и после этого его накрыло такой усталостью, что он вырубился на двадцать часов подряд. Он почти упустил момент, когда Стив вернулся, хотя слышал, как тот стучал и звонил несколько раз: настолько долго он не мог подняться.

И он сказал «да». Конечно же, «да».  Какой бы засранец выпроводил Стива?

Но как только Стив вошел, Баки снова стало не по себе, и его единственным желанием было, чтобы разговор быстрее _закончился,_ и он смог вновь свернуться калачиком на диване.  Просто остаться в покое.  Такова была ирония – он и был оставлен в покое до тех пор, пока не начал снова желать людской компании. Очередное напоминание о том, как быстро его перегружало чужое общество.

Теперь, когда осела пыль, его оболочка оцепенения истончилась, давая путь неугомонному беспокойству – единственному возможному для него всплеску энергии – и это значило, что впереди его ожидал бессонный режим. Суточный ритм Баки страдал еще задолго до того, как он вернулся в Америку; но он не думал, что ему придется испытывать за это стыд, потому что раньше никто не замечал или не волновался. Теперь же, ерзая посреди своей отвратительной гостиной, он чувствовал только стыд и муку от мысли, что Стив станет свидетелем этого.

Баки нынче не слыл самой подходящей компанией, и Стив вскоре это осознает, если еще не.

*

Баки не спал всю ночь, играя в бессмысленные игрушки на телефоне – с соседом в другой комнате он теперь не мог включить телевизор. По еженедельной традиции, ему написал Пирс. Около двух ночи Баки набрал ответ.

_Все по-прежнему._

Его дяде этого хватит. В сообщениях были и другие непрочитанные, большинство из них – все из них? – от Рамлоу. Баки продолжал их игнорировать. Может, однажды их поток остановится.

Баки снова посмотрел на сообщение Пирса, сильнее прикусывая щеку, чтобы унять нервозность. Он всегда боялся, что однажды дядя нагрянет без предупреждения и увидит, в какую дыру он скатился; теперь он боялся еще больше, уверенный, что дядя без промедления заставит его выкинуть Стива. Никаких нахлебников, таково было правило. Отсутствие у Баки работы уже приближало его к опасной черте.

Но он был одноруким ветераном и частью семьи. Даже кто-то вроде Пирса не мог с этим поспорить.

*

Около семи Баки решил сварить кофе. Он все так же не мог уснуть, но теперь еще и тормозил от утомления. Стив мог проснуться в любую минуту, и Баки требовалось немного энергии, чтобы столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу.

Может, Стив собирался уйти днем? В конце концов, он сказал, что будет оставаться только на ночь. За такую надежду Баки чувствовал себя отвратительно, но он был утомлен.

Кофеварка тихо заработала, когда зашуршал замок. Баки глубоко вдохнул и развернулся.

\- Привет, - нервно поздоровался он. – Кофе?

Стив еще даже в комнату не зашел. Баки почувствовал себя безнадежно тупым. Он еще раз сделал глубокий вдох, когда Стив вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Его волосы были растрепаны после сна, и он был одет в большую толстовку и джинсы. Переоделся? Иисусе, он _переоделся._ Баки не делал этого уже черт знает как долго. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, стоя напротив парня, справляющегося куда лучше него, будучи буквально бездомным.

Боже, ему нужно как-нибудь принять душ.

\- Кофе? – повторил он, старательно игнорируя факт, что они стояли посреди моря мусора.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Стив.

Но он разглядывал емкость с кофе, как будто там плавало жидкое золото. Баки засомневался. – Я не… Я все равно не выпью все. Он просто пропадет.

\- Оу, - выдохнул Стив. – Тогда–тогда ладно.

На автомате Баки начал искать не слишком грязную кружку, но опомнился, осознав, что Стив вымыл их все, и они ровненько стояли на полке.

Наполнившее его чувство глубокого облегчения было просто необъятным. Ему не нужно было мыть посуду: та была помыта. Одним дамокловым мечом меньше. Не было необходимости выскребать грязь из использованной сколотой кружки и ненавидеть себя за это.

Стив заслуживал больше, чем чашку кофе, хоть и не осознавал этого.

\- Держи, - сказал Баки, наполняя кружку.

Стив протянул руку; их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда тот обхватывал кружку, и Баки был рад, что те были теплыми. Стив _на самом деле_ теперь жил здесь, подумал он про себя. Что значило море стресса, стыда и атак беспокойства, которые Баки придется прятать; но также это значило, что ему не придется задаваться вопросом, жив ли Стив.

Только поэтому он был готов терпеть.

Спасибо, - поблагодарил Стив.

Растянулась тишина. Баки пожевывал губу. Разговоры с людьми. На разные темы. Он знал, как это делается.

\- Ты… - он прочистил горло. – Как спалось?

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - ответил Стив. – Я думал, может устроить этим утром стирку? А после обеда я могу начать убираться в квартире.

Баки моргнул. Стив пообещал убраться, но Баки не ожидал, что он… ну, на самом деле займется этим. И точно не так скоро. Он хотел сделать _оба_ дела в _один_ день?

\- Ты уверен? – беспокойно спросил он. – Повремени день-другой. Я не выставлю тебя, если ты не примешься за это сразу.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Стив, прежде чем нервно продолжить. – Я… Знаешь, мне не _спалось хорошо_ уже долгое время. Так что – спасибо за это.

Грудь кольнуло от эмоций. Баки хотел бы ответить Стиву успокаивающей, подбадривающей улыбкой; но он на опыте знал, что если планировать это заранее, подумать _сейчас я хочу улыбнуться_ , выражение будет странным и неестественным, как на восковом лице. Будто скалящее зубы животное. Ничто не давалось просто.

Хотелось, по крайней мере, сказать Стиву, чтобы тот прекращал его благодарить, и придумать, как выразить _я уже неделями не пил из чистой кружки,_ чтобы это не звучало настолько жалко; но нужных слов не нашлось.

\- Ты… хочешь поесть что-нибудь? – спросил он вместо этого.

\- Нет, я попозже возьму бургер.

\- Я не против, знаешь, - начал Баки. – Я не… Я не особо много ем, ты можешь-

Стив уперто мотнул головой. – Ты разрешаешь мне оставаться здесь бесплатно, - сказал он. – Этого более чем достаточно. Я не стану тобой пользоваться.

Баки почти хотел рассмеяться. – Не то что бы было, чем.

Стив посмотрел на него так, будто хотел что-то спросить. Но в конце концов он сказал, - у тебя есть какая-нибудь сумка? Я пойду в прачечную.

Двадцать минут спустя Стив, вооруженный огромной сумкой, отправился в прачечную. Он нес туда не только постельное белье, но и валявшуюся повсюду одежду. Без нее квартира уже начинала выглядеть иначе.

Баки бесцельно простоял на месте полных пять минут.

Затем он вспомнил, что собирался принять душ, когда останется один. Ему _нужно было_ сделать это до прихода Стива, так что он обнаружил себя в ванной, стягивающим одежду, будто кто-то буквально подтолкнул его к этому.

Он включил воду и почти растаял под греющими спину струями. Даже запоздалое осознание того, что потом придется надевать грязную одежду, не повредило его наслаждению. Он и забыл, как это здорово. И это было глупо, потому что он мылся _не так уж_ давно; две недели назад, три максимум. Но все равно умудрился забыть.

Когда он вернулся домой, сестра в шутку подарила ему кондиционер для волос – маленькая бутылочка, раньше стоявшая на прикроватной тумбе в больнице, - и он им воспользовался, чтобы ощущать приятную мягкость каждый раз, когда будет прочесывать волосы пальцами. Иногда, думал он, массажируя голову, ему казалось, что мозг специально вычищал воспоминания об удовольствии, чтобы у него не получалось до них добраться, когда они были нужны. Чтобы он не мог вспомнить, как почувствовать себя лучше, даже когда _хотел_ этого _._

Вода попала в глаза, и он их закрыл. Некоторое время в его мыслях было тепло и тихо.

*

Когда Стив вернулся час спустя, Баки почувствовал, как часть нервозности отступила. Это напомнило еще кое о чем: неважно, насколько сильно ты чего-то боишься, рано или поздно ты к этому привыкаешь. Новизна изнашивалась быстрее всего.

\- Я пришел, - объявил Стив, затем повторно его оглядел. – Эй- а ты-

Он замолчал, и Баки почувствовал собственную улыбку. Такое еще иногда случалось, когда он не обращал внимания.

\- Все нормально, - заверил он. – Можешь это сказать.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты… ты принял душ.

\- Знаю, это круто, - сказал Баки, пропуская пальцы через волосы. – Теперь я почти полноценный член общества.

\- В таком случае, и я, - гордо подтвердил Стив. – Смотри. Я несу сумку с _чистыми вещами._

\- Воу, - Баки приблизился, показушно заглядывая в сумку. – Осторожнее, а то тебя назовут взрослым.

\- Боже упаси, - ответил Стив.

Баки снова улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, и опять подумал о том, как мозг заставлял его забывать вещи, которые ему нравились.

*

Стиву понадобилась помощь Баки, чтобы заправить постель; это было немного неудобно только с одной рукой, но на двоих у них их было целых три, так что в итоге все сработало.

\- Здорово пахнет, - заметил Баки, когда они закончили. Даже после встряхивания, простыни все еще отдавали теплом. Он бы с удовольствием их опробовал; на деле сложно было вспомнить, когда он спал на чистом белье в последний раз. Когда он въехал, они уже были запылившимися; в больнице они всегда пахли хлоркой и п _о_ том; ну а до этого-

Его мысли, должно быть, отразились на лице, потому что Стив сказал, - Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь здесь спать. Но… можно вынести кровать?

\- Нет, - ответил Баки. – Все нормально.

\- Это твоя кровать.

\- Все нормально, - настоял Баки. – Я все равно мало сплю.

Стив одарил его странным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Баки вспомнил, что недавно проспал почти целый день, так что – да, ладно, очевидно, это прозвучало странно. Он попробовал бы объясниться, но не хотелось случайно потянуть за нитку, которая в конечном итоге распустила бы весь его уродливый внутренний мир.

Его желудок весьма тактично избрал момент, чтобы громко заурчать.

\- Пойду, приготовлю ланч, - тут же нашелся Стив и торопливо покинул комнату.

Вновь стоя в одиночестве, Баки поймал себя на странном желании, чтобы Стив не был таким деятельным. Прежде всего – что ж, это было слегка унизительно. Но, что важнее всего, казалось, что все действия Стива были мотивированы страхом, что Баки выгонит его, если тот недостаточно ему угодит.

\- Что будешь есть? – позвал Стив.

\- Я-я не знаю, - ответил Баки, нагоняя его в гостиной. – Что и ты.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Стив, выпрямившись у столешницы. – Я сказал, что не буду есть твою еду.

\- Но ты заплатил за прачечную, - попытался поспорить Баки.

\- Ты _дал_ мне на это деньги, - напомнил Стив.

\- Ну да, я _дал_ их тебе. Значит они твои.

\- Ты и так дал мне достаточно.

\- Заканчивай с этим дерьмом, - отчаянно произнес Баки. Боже, почему он не мог просто… - Слушай, вот правила этого дома. Тому, кто тут живет, нельзя голодать.

\- Да не буду я _голодать!_ – психанул Стив.

Воцарилась тишина.

\- Что еще? – с видимым усилием спросил Стив.

\- Что?

\- Какие еще будут правила?

Баки пожал плечами. – Пусть только это. Единственное, которому я еще стабильно следую.

Тишина воцарилась вновь. Стив уже третий раз за последние пять минут посмотрел на него так, будто хотел спросить, что с ним не так – и Баки был так напуган, что тот действительно спросит, что ляпнул. – Эй, а как-а как так вышло, что ты бездомный?

О, _блестяще,_ Барнс. Так тактично. Просто эталон. Источник вдохновения. Национальная гордость.

Стив слегка напрягся. – Это не особо интересная история, - ответил он. – Моя мама умерла в июне. Нужно было платить по счетам. Я бросил учебу.

Баки не мог понять. – И некому было тебя приютить?

Стив коротко мотнул головой. – Не особо. То есть, у меня есть родственники, но они, эм, - он сглотнул. – Там мне не рады.

Баки потребовалась секунда на осознание того, что эмоция, которую он испытывал, была гневом.

И его поразила интенсивность. В последнее время гнев, который он чувствовал, был обращен только внутрь замкнутого круга ненависти к самому себе _. Это_ чувство же было направлено вовне, яркое и живое – потому что как кто-то посмел выкинуть на улицу _такого_ как Стив? Кто был на такое _способен?_

Даже его дядя не выставил Баки, а это о многом говорило.

\- Ну – нахуй их, - сказал он, не способный скрыть своего негодования. – Тебе рады _здесь._

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но лишь едва, будто в действительности не верил этому. Баки ощутил еще больший приток гнева, и, подобно очищающему огню, это чувствовалось прекрасно. Тот, кто привил Стиву такие ожидания, мог отправляться в ад.

\- Я серьезно, - настоял он. – И – смотри – я понимаю твою позицию насчет еды. Понимаю, что ты хочешь продолжать… питаться сам, дело твое. Но, может, будешь использовать душ? По крайней мере, его. Не то, что бы – я имею в виду, у меня фора как минимум в пятнадцать купаний. Ты не обанкротишь меня счетом за воду. Пожалуйста?

Стив улыбнулся вновь, на этот раз шире. – Хорошо, - сказал он. – Спасибо.

В этот раз Баки удалось улыбнуться в ответ. Замечательное чувство: улыбка в нужный момент, как будто это было проще простого. Как будто это вновь может стать просто.

\- Но сейчас я пойду, - настойчиво продолжил Стив. – Взять что-нибудь поесть.

Баки кивнул. Он начинал понимать, что Стив был более чем упрям. – Ладно.

Стив бросил взгляд в сторону плиты. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я –

\- Нет, я сам себе что-нибудь приготовлю. – Черт, он же делал это ранее. То, что Стив здесь жил, еще не значило, что Баки может относиться к нему как к домашнему эльфу круглые сутки. – Иди, я-я оставлю дверь открытой.

Стив улыбнулся и пошел за курткой.

Да, Баки знал, каково это – опасаться благотворительности. Сострадание было редкой и ценной вещью; но жалость – жалость была его искаженной, эгоистичной версией, и уж _она_ была повсюду. Жалость исходила от людей, которые были рады, что не оказались на этом месте. Которые с ее помощью чистили себе совесть. Баки был с ней знаком; в свое время он жалел много людей, прежде чем настала его очередь.

Так что он не злился на Стива за попытку спасения собственного достоинства. Он _сам_ все еще пытался сохранить остатки своего – пытался вести себя так, будто с ним было все нормально, будто он мог держаться на плаву, даже понимая, что Стив видел его насквозь и уже хотел задать вопросы.

По крайней мере, Стив согласился использовать душ и кровать. Отчасти Баки был удивлен, что его волнение по поводу вторжения в жилище не усиливалось; но как бы он ни старался думать об этом, он на самом деле был тратой пространства.

Так что будет лучше, если он поделится им со Стивом.

*

Остаток недели тянулся медленно и некомфортно, а напряжение между ними нарастало как в натянутой струне.

Режим сна Баки все еще скакал с ног на голову, так что Стив не мог нормально прибраться – очевидно, он отказывался прибираться, пока Баки спал, потому что боялся выбесить Баки и дать повод на выселение. Так что, верный своим словам, он выходил на улицу на весь день.

На весь день. Каждый день. В гребаном _ноябре. В гребаном Бруклине._

Большинство дней он возвращался с синюшными губами и инеем в волосах, с пальцами, отмерзшими настолько, что не мог ничего держать еще несколько минут, и Баки догадывался, что тот с рассвета до заката попрошайничал у прохожих. Однажды Стив вернулся не таким утомленным, и Баки подумал, что тот сидел в тепле – может быть, в библиотеке. Баки не осмеливался спросить, где Стив питался. В основном в Макдональдсе, если верить запаху. Возможно, иногда в бесплатных столовых.

Баки пытался есть больше и в положенное время. Казалось предательством не делать этого, когда Стив отмораживал задницу, чтобы добыть себе еды на день. По крайней мере, Баки требовалось всего три шага, чтобы сварить себе макароны или рис.

Иногда даже трех шагов было слишком много, потому что он по правде был жалок, но большинство времени Баки хватало единственной мысли о Стиве, чтобы поднять свой зад и поесть. Хотел бы он рассказать об этом Стиву – хотел бы он, чтобы Стив понял, как сильно тот ему помогал, даже не находясь дома.

Сама квартира постепенно становилась чище, что сбивало Баки с толку. Факт о жизни в грязи: за определенной чертой отвратительности уже не обращаешь на это внимания. Усилие, требуемое, чтобы выкинуть одну банку колы, не исправило бы всего остального. Таким образом, банка оставалась на месте, мусор копился, и это становилось подобием неудержимого морского прилива. Но теперь Стив отодвигал прилив. Все, что он делал - это подбирал мусор, складывал в мешки и выносил их; но даже это сильно меняло положение вещей. Даже _воздух_ стал чище.

Хотел бы Баки сказать Стиву, что это для него значило. Но он даже не знал, с чего начать.

К концу недели чувство вины стало невыносимым. Он не только заставлял Стива спать в грязной комнате без окон, но также вынуждал его проводить целые дни на холоде и в свободное время копаться в мусоре. Возвращаясь каждый вечер, он выглядел все тоньше и бледнее – только для того, чтобы помыть посуду за Баки и закрыться в спальне, потому что он _все еще_ боялся, что Баки может напасть, пока тот будет спать.

Так больше не могло продолжаться.

*

У Баки был план. Этот план был прост. Он собирался усиленно не спать весь день.

Таким образом, Стив мог прибраться днем, поесть дома, на самом деле отдохнуть и перестать выглядеть как ходячий мертвец. Все, что Баки нужно было сделать - это _сидеть на диване_ вместо _лежать на диване._

Вероятно, он мог справиться.

Баки с тревогой наблюдал за рассветом. Он устал и без сомнения погрузился бы в сон, если бы себе позволил. Ему нужно было выдержать это хотя бы день, чтобы дать Стиву выходной.

Ключ повернулся в двери спальни около восьми утра. Стив прошаркал в гостиную и моргнул, увидев бодрствующего Баки.

\- Привет, - сказал он. – Еще не спишь?

\- Ага, - ответил Баки, пытаясь звучать расслабленно и, скорее всего, знатно промахиваясь. – Думаю, не буду спать сегодня.

Он готовил это предложение всю ночь; он выдавил его, надеясь увидеть долю облегчения на лице Стива, когда тот поймет, что ему не нужно было успевать делать работу по дому в перерывах между хаотичной дремотой Баки, что не нужно было мерзнуть до смерти, пока тот не решит, что дозволено возвращаться домой.

Стив кивнул. – Хорошо, - сказал он решительно. – Я тогда наверстаю с уборкой. Сделаю как можно больше.

*

Этот день был ужасен.

Все, чего хотел Баки, это чтобы Стив отдохнул; но вместо этого ему пришлось сидеть и смотреть, как тот копался в отвратительном бардаке, в который он превратил свою квартиру, сгорая от стыда из-за отсутствия энергии встать и помочь. Он должен был помочь. Это был его бардак. Его гребаная _квартира,_ черт возьми.

Но он чувствовал такую усталость, что едва мог держать глаза открытыми. Боже, он и не думал, что это может быть так трудно; он не лишал себя сна уже, как казалось, очень давно. Но в то же время он был настолько напряжен, что вряд ли смог бы уснуть, даже если бы представилась возможность.

Он пытался притвориться, что все выйдет отлично, но нельзя было отрицать, что присутствие Стива трепало и без того изношенные нервы Баки. Это было нелепо, потому что Баки был уверен – они хотели одного и того же: иметь безопасное место и крышу над головой, независимо от площади; но между стивовым упрямым чувством собственного достоинства и неспособностью Баки использовать слова, они оба все больше утомлялись и напрягались с каждым днем.

Но даже сидя на диване и вибрируя под двумя слоями ада, Баки все еще запрещал себе открыть рот. Стив хотел почувствовать себя полезным. И он _был полезен_ , колоссально – квартира освободилась от основной массы мусора, вещи были постираны, посуда помыта, и Баки испытывал такое отвратительное облегчение, что хотелось плакать. Но даже это облегчение было гнусным; оно только прибавляло к стыду по поводу того, что он не мог сделать это самостоятельно. Он буквально просто сидел и смотрел, пока Стив делал за него всю работу.

Стив вычищал все, а Баки продолжал сидеть, и это было его единственным шансом, чтобы удержать себя в руках. Когда, наконец, настала ночь, и Стив, наконец, заперся в спальне, Баки выдохнул спокойно впервые за, как казалось, вечность, свернулся и позволил себе дрожать и надеяться на возможность выбраться из собственной головы, покинуть свое тело как омертвевшую шкуру и уйти прочь.

*

Под конец недели Баки внезапно утратил способность все это выносить.

Его молчаливая попытка ранее имела единственный позитивный эффект: она вновь перевернула его часы сна, и он умудрился проспать немного ночью, а затем и ночью после. Стив был этому скорее рад, хотя провел следующие два дня, убираясь так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. И дело было в том, что он, скорее всего, так и думал.

Так вот, в тот день, когда Баки поднялся, он обнаружил Стива уже за работой, выкапывающего отвратительные комки волос из слива. Баки почувствовал такой глубокий стыд – не только от их вида, но и от того, что вынуждал Стива провести воскресенье подобным образом, - что он остановился и, не подумав, сказал, - Выметайся отсюда.

Стив, стоя на коленях в скользкой душевой, замер. – Что?

 _Черт._ – Нет, - сказал Баки, - я-я имел в виду, не делай этого. Не сегодня. Уйди отсюда.

\- Оу, - отозвался Стив, резко поднимаясь на ноги.  – Хорошо – прости, я не знал, что ты хочешь воспользоваться ванной. Я тогда закончу в гостиной, пока ты –

 _\- Прекрати,_ \- сказал Баки. – Просто-просто _прекрати._ Я не хочу, что бы ты – это не то, что я –

Его дыхание начало ускоряться.

О _, только_ не это. Как же глупо. Он не собирался впадать в паническую атаку из-за _такого._ Он пообещал себе, что не позволит Стиву увидеть, насколько он был конченым, и до этого момента у него получалось. Это вообще было _единственным,_ что у него получалось. Он не мог все разрушить.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и зажмурил глаза, когда это чувство отказалось уходить, питаясь от самого себя и снежным комом выходя из-под контроля.

\- Боже, - выдохнул он с нажимом, усиленно моргая. – Боже, _блядь._

Ему казалось, что на него наезжают стены. Дыши глубже. Дыши глубже, и это скоро пройдет.

\- Баки –

\- Нормально, - выдавил он, жестикулируя рукой, - все нормально, я просто – Боже, это тупо –

На лице Стива читалось сомнение. Баки знал, что дышит быстро, слишком быстро. – Ты не виноват, - торопливо сказал он, потому что он должен был _сказать,_ пока еще мог, - Я знаю, мы договорились. Но это – это не работает. Для меня. Это не – это не работает.

\- О, - все, что сказал Стив.

Он не звучал удивленно. Лишь смиренно. Как будто он не ожидал ничего лучше. Как будто он действительно верил, что Баки приказывал ему уйти.

 _\- Нет,_ \- грубо крикнул Баки так, что Стив дернулся. – Блядь! Это не то _– блядь!_

Он прерывисто вдохнул и попытался выдавить слова, несмотря на сжимающие грудь тиски. – Стив– Я тебя не прогоняю. Это не то, что я пытаюсь– Я _не_ прогоняю тебя. _Вообще._ Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Не бойся, что я выкину тебя- если ты в один день проспишь или пропылесосишь, пока я сплю, или если ты не  вычистил весь унитаз, или-или-не знаю-то есть я знаю, я _знаю,_ что ты не хочешь благотворительности, но ты не _понимаешь_ \- думаю, ты не осознаешь, что это _я_ тут жалок. Я не делаю ничего целыми днями, а ты отдаешься в рабство за шанс выжить- и я это _ненавижу._ Я уже не могу так, я блядь ненавижу это, я-

Теперь он задыхался, но все равно вырвал из глотки несколько слов, пусть это и причиняло физическую боль. – Стив, - и это была самая сложная часть, - Я-мне _не_ нравится жить в грязи. Ты _должен_ понять. Я ненавижу так жить. И ненавижу, что ничего с этим не делаю. И _все еще_ нихера не делаю, потому что я _не могу_ , потому что, вот стремная правда _: такой уж я._ И ты– ты приходишь и делаешь все, что я не могу, и ты _понятия не имеешь_ , как много это для меня значит, какое это гребаное _облегчение:_ все меньше жить как свинья, меньше чувствовать себя как- и ты все еще ведешь себя так, будто это _ты_ мне здесь что-то должен. Ты должен– _должен_ понять, что ты уже сделал больше, чем достаточно. Просто – пожалуйста – тебе нужно _остановиться,_ ты убиваешь себя, расчищая мое дерьмо, и я больше не могу на это смотреть, и ты должен _прекратить,_ пожалуйста; ты должен прекратить– должен прекратить-

Он чувствовал, как одновременно терял возможность стоять и говорить; он не мог дышать, будто его горло закрылось, и отдаленная, очень уставшая его часть сказала _ну вот, снова_ – но как только он согнулся и сдался под напором разрушительной паники, он ощутил в своей руке чужую, худую и тонкую руку.

\- Эй, - отчаянно произнес Стив, будто пытался отговорить кого-то прыгать с карниза. – Эй, эй, Баки.

Баки хотел оттолкнуть, потому что блядь _, нет,_ он не просил утешения, нет, но, несмотря на это его пальцы крепко сжались в ответ, держась за Стива как за последнюю нить. Он боялся, что, хватаясь так сильно, он причинит боль, и это тупое беспокойство помогло ему оставаться на плаву посреди бескрайних вод панической атаки. Он не мог двигаться, не мог говорить и не мог дышать, но он не потерялся во времени окончательно; потому что, несмотря на все, его болезненный, запутавшийся разум зафиксировался на мысли, что он сжимал слишком крепко, и ему нужно было найти способ отпустить руку Стива.

Это был своеобразный черный ход, через который Баки умудрился воззвать к базовым мозговым функциям, которые он иначе утратил бы под обвалом. Ему нужно было разжать пальцы, ему нужно было успокоиться, так что ему нужно было – дышать, да, так он мог вернуться обратно в свой жалкий мир. _Дыши, Джеймс, дыши._ Почему он слышал голос Сэма? Нелепо, черт возьми. _Дыши, Джеймс._

Это заняло значительное время, но, в конце концов, он умудрился прийти в себя. Когда у него получилось, он осознал, что сидел на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати. Дыхание все еще было неровным и поверхностным, но не совсем неуправляемым, и ему удалось разжать пальцы, один за другим; и наконец, он отпустил Стива, чтобы вместо этого обернуть свою руку вокруг собственного пояса.

Много минут тишины прошло, пока он просто сидел, вздрагивая и чувствуя себя основательно униженным.

\- Прости меня, - прохрипел он в итоге.

Стив все это время стоял поблизости. Баки хотел, чтобы  тот просто оставил его одного, подбирать крохи своего достоинства; но, подумав немного, Стив присел рядом.

\- За что? – спросил он тихо.

Баки покачал головой. – Я-я пообещал себе, что не дам тебе увидеть, насколько со мной все не так. – С хрипом вырвался невеселый смешок. – Я знал, что уже начал все запарывать, но надеялся, что смогу продержаться подольше.

\- Зачем? – снова спросил Стив, даже тише на этот раз.

Баки закрыл глаза.

\- Потому что это _нечестно,_ \- пробормотал он. – Тебе больше некуда пойти. Поэтому приходится оставаться здесь, с чертовым идиотским, жалким неработоспособным куском мусора, в который я превратился. Я надеялся, по крайней мере… приглушить это. – Выдохнул он. – Должен был сразу понять, что _это-то_ не сработает.

Ну и плакса, Барнс. Он снова открыл глаза, мысленно давая себе пинок под зад. _Прекрати. Прекрати так делать. Прекрати нахуй._

\- Ты не жалок, - внезапно сказал Стив.

Баки бездумно поднял на него взгляд. – Что?

Глаза Стива были очень большими и очень голубыми. – Ты спас мою _жизнь, -_ ответил он, звуча на грани злости. – Ну да, очевидно тебе пока тяжеловато заботиться о себе – и ты _все равно_ вышел на холод, поднял меня на шестой этаж и спас мою жизнь. Это то, чего многие _работоспособные_ люди не сделали бы.

Повисла тишина. В основном потому, что Баки не знал, что сказать.

\- Но– посмотри на это место, - беспомощно выдал он в конце концов.

Стив резко пожал плечами. – Да, тут хаос. Но ты в этом не виноват.

Баки замер.

\- Что? – повторил он нетвердым голосом.

\- Ты не виноват, - настаивал Стив, будто это было очевидно. – Ты сам только что это сказал. Ты ненавидишь так жить. Так что, что бы ни мешало тебе с этим разобраться, оно, должно быть, очень сильное и стремное, черт возьми.

Глаза Баки наполнились слезами, и те скатились по щекам. Он стер их, но на их место пришли другие.

\- Прости, я, - пораженно сказал он. – Просто…

Просто подобного ему никто не говорил. Сэм выдал кучу радостного дерьма о позитивном образе мысли, но он никогда не говорил ему _этого._ Так тупо, но – Баки _правда_ старался изо всех сил, так что, возможно, это было правдой. Может, его сил просто было недостаточно, и нельзя было полностью винить его за эту слабость.

Это не очень утешало, но ему все равно удалось вдохнуть поглубже.

\- Прости, - повторил он, вновь утирая глаза.

\- Все в порядке, - уверил его Стив. – Эй, кое-кто пытался прочистить дыру сквозь твою квартиру, такое расстроило бы кого угодно.

Собственный смешок застал Баки врасплох.

\- Слушай… И ты меня прости, - неловко сказал Стив. – Я… не очень хорош в том, чтобы принимать помощь.

Снова воцарилась тишина; Баки слышал, как тот сглотнул.

\- Так что, - нервно продолжил Стив. – Я думал о том, чтобы… взять перерыв. Может… может немного посмотрим телевизор?

Баки согласился бы и на спонтанный урок гончарного мастерства. – Да, - хрипло согласился он, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Это, эм, хорошая идея, - и Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

*

Спустя три эпизода «Друзей» Баки уже не особо различал происходящее на экране, но ему было комфортно просто продолжать сидеть перед телевизором. Внутри он ощущал спокойствие – нет, не совсем _спокойствие,_ но тишину, по крайней мере. Тишину, которая обычно воцарялась на поле боя по окончанию битвы.

В сериале Фиби призналась, что жила на улице. Баки лениво ей отсалютовал, затем стянул со спинки дивана одеяло и укрыл им Стива, во сне свернувшегося у подлокотника. Тот, скорее всего, не планировал отрубаться, но так уж вышло, и Баки не мог отнести его в другую комнату, как и не мог пойти туда сам. Так что он остался сидеть на краю дивана, стараясь не делать лишних движений.

Около полуночи Стив вздрогнул во сне и проскулил что-то, похожее на _Мам._

_*_

Баки ругнулся громче, чем следовало – и замер, услышав шелест одежды о диван позади.

Когда он обернулся, Стив уже сидел, сонно моргая. Тот зевнул, пробежал рукой по лохматым волосам и с любопытством уставился на одеяло, которым его укрыл Баки.

Это было мило.

Баки уже долгое время не посещали подобного рода мысли; это настолько его озадачило, что он почти забыл, как был на себя зол за то, что разбудил Стива. Стив, в свою очередь, похоже, наконец заметил его присутствие. Он напрягся, но не сильно.

\- Хэй, - хрипло произнес он. – Я уснул?

\- Да, - подтвердил Баки. – Прости. Эм, я бы отнес тебя в комнату, но – не знал, если…

Стив улыбнулся, и хотя улыбка все еще была неловкой, она была искренней.

\- Я думаю, в этом не было бы ничего страшного, - сказал он.

И снова зевнул, а затем заметил, что Баки стоял удивительно близко к маленькой кухне.

\- А что ты делаешь?

Баки бросил взгляд в сторону плиты. – О, это. Я, эм… - Он сглотнул. Нужно было закончить предложение, иначе он быстро мог нагнать очки жуткости, которые недавно потерял. – Я просто… думал сделать… завтрак? Но – мы – я – у меня закончилась смесь для блинов.

Стив уставился на него. – Ты хотел испечь блины.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Баки. – Я– а что? Ты не любишь блины? Я–

\- Нет, я люблю, - сказал Стив, теперь ухмыляясь во весь рот. Он полностью сел, выглядя в действительности воодушевленным впервые с момента их встречи. – Давай сходим в магазин, купим смесь, яйца и так далее.

Ну вот. Стив пытался быть дружелюбным, Стив пытался что-то придумать, и Баки придется все испортить только из-за того, что сама мысль о выходе из квартиры нагоняла тошноту.

\- Нет-воу, подожди, - сказал Стив. – Стой. Вычеркни это. Баки.

Баки сглотнул. Похоже, он слишком явно изменил цвет лица, раз Стив вычислил его так быстро. Стив поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе. – Прости, - извинился он. – Я не подумал…

\- Ты не виноват, - сказал Баки сквозь зубы. – Это просто я.

Стив задумался.

Затем он сказал, - Как насчет стоп-слова?

Баки моргнул. Он, должно быть, ослышался.

\- Э, что?

\- Стоп-слово, - настаивал Стив. – Как красный, желтый, зеленый–

\- Я знаю, что такое «стоп-слово», - удивленно сказал Баки. – Почему – как – причем тут… это?

\- Ну чтобы я знал, когда стоит заткнуться? – предложил Стив. – Чтоб без всяких вопросов. Скажешь _красный_ или _желтый_ , и я отвалю.

Баки так долго на него смотрел, что Стив замялся, выражая дискомфорт. – Я не–

\- Нет, - сказал Баки. – Это-это хорошая идея. Думаю.

\- Да? – с надеждой спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул, и Стив кивнул в ответ.

\- Хорошо, так, никаких походов за покупками, - сказал Стив. – Но я все еще хочу блинчики. Давай тогда я один схожу? И сделаем.

\- Давай, - сказал Баки, не в состоянии скрыть облегчение в голосе. – Давай, это– да.

\- Да, - повторил Стив, как будто в этом не было ничего такого. – Хочешь что-нибудь еще из магазина?

Баки отрицательно покачал головой. Стив взял куртку, надел обувь, сказал, что скоро будет и вышел за дверь.

Баки слышал, как тот спустился по лестнице.

Хотел бы он сделать что-то для Стива. Что-то, что не закончилось бы тем, что Стив в итоге сделает это сам, снова.

*

\- Давай я сделаю блинчики, - предложил Баки, когда Стив вернулся.

Он чудовищно запорол первую попытку, но, не ожидая от себя большего, не особо расстроился. Следующие получились сносными, и к четвертому блину он почти ощущал уверенность. Стив, оседлавший стул рядом с плитой и восхищающийся тем, что он ничего не сжег, очень помогал.

Закончив, Баки оглядел стопку блинов – слегка подгоревшие лежали снизу, становясь все симпатичнее на пути к вершине. Это казалось более масштабным достижение, чем оно, вероятно, было на самом деле.

\- Знаешь, я купил кое-что еще, - неопределенно сообщил Стив.

Баки выгнул бровь. – И что же?

Стив вытянул баллончик из рюкзака и объявил, - Взбитые сливки!

Баки ухмыльнулся, несмотря на все старания, - Хорошее решение, - он посмотрел на телевизор. – Эй, а давай будем просто есть и… смотреть мультфильмы целый день, или что-то такое.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но слегка покачал головой.

\- Согласен на целое утро, - сказал он. – Днем мне нужно уйти.

 _Чтобы найти денег_ повисло в воздухе. Баки кивнул. – Насчет этого, - вспомнил он, - скажи, сколько ты заплатил за продукты.

Стив мгновенно замкнулся. – Я не возьму твоих денег.

Баки выдержал его взгляд. – Стив, - сказал он. – Мы оба будем есть эти гребаные блинчики. Так что я плачу либо за сливки, либо за ингредиенты. Выбирай.

\- Мне не нужны–

\- Тебе не нужна моя благотворительность, - опередил его Баки, - а мне не нужна _твоя._

Стив моргнул, будто это не приходило ему в голову.

\- О, - засомневался он, в конце концов. – Я– ладно.

Баки удовлетворенно хмыкнул и достал бумажник.

Конечно же, в итоге он, скорее всего, заплатил за менее дорогую половину, но это все равно было маленькой победой. Как Стив и сказал, он не очень хорошо принимал помощь. Но Баки множество раз безуспешно пытался помочь себе. Теперь у него была практика. У Стива не было шанса устоять. Баки собирался _запомогать_ его по самое «не могу».

Осталось только придумать, как.

*

Баки всегда нравились мультфильмы, но в последнее время сложно было сосредотачиваться на телевизоре, особенно, если он был не единственным человеком в комнате. И тем более, если другим человеком в комнате был Стив, у которого на щеке были взбитые сливки.

Расправившись с половиной своей стопки, Стив вытащил из рюкзака потрепанную тетрадь в твердой красной обложке и начал зарисовывать персонажей из Вселенной Стивена. В конце концов, он заметил, что Баки за ним наблюдал, и его рука остановилась.

\- Извини, - сказал он.

\- За что ты вообще извиняешься, - пробормотал Баки. Он вытянул руку. – Дашь взглянуть?

Стив засомневался, но потом протянул ему тетрадь – но не отпуская другой конец и крепко прижимая друг к другу страницы, вероятно, чтобы Баки не пролистал. Но Баки и не возражал. Рисунки были отличные; выглядели так, будто спустились с экрана.

\- Очень круто, - сказал Баки, разжимая пальцы. – Я вообще никогда не мог рисовать.

Стив слегка улыбнулся. – Нужна только практика.

\- А для нее нужно терпение, - продолжил мысль Баки. – И обычно я либо вымотан, либо слишком напряжен, никакой золотой середины.

Собственное признание его удивило. И Стив воспринял это спокойно. Всего лишь спросил, - Что из двух в данный момент?

Баки с минуту подумал. – Блинчики – сложная штука. Так что устал, наверное.

\- Но в хорошем смысле?

Это вызвало слабую улыбку у Баки. – Наверное, - повторил он и понял, что это не было особой ложью.

Некоторое время не было ничего кроме яркого звучания мультфильмов и скрежета карандаша по бумаге.

Баки как со стороны услышал собственную реплику, - Что ты будешь делать, когда закончится зима?

Рука Стива дрогнула, портя линию на носу Жемчуг. Тот стер ее и начал заново. – Не волнуйся, - сказал он. – Как только потеплеет, я оставлю тебя в покое.

\- Я не спрашивал, куда ты пойдешь, - сказал Баки. – Я спросил, что ты будешь _делать._

Стив напряженно пожал плечами. – Не знаю. У меня не было особо времени подумать до сего момента.

Он поднял взгляд. Темные круги под его глазами слегка посветлели, но радужка оставалась такой же ярко-голубой, отражая всплески цвета с экрана.

\- А что насчет тебя? – спросил он.

Баки поднял брови. – _Что_ насчет меня?

\- Что ты собираешься делать?

Баки просто уставился в ответ. Стив выждал немного, затем тряхнул головой и вернулся к рисунку. – Прости, Бак. Неважно.

_Бак._

Баки слегка нахмурился. Кто-кто-то раньше звал его так. Это- _Бак!-_ это была Ребекка, осознал он, моргая. Ребекка звала его так все время, и он _забыл._

\- Бак, - повторил он.

Стив посмотрел на него. – Что?

\- Это… так сказала бы моя сестра, - объяснил Баки. – Она звала так меня раньше. Давно. Я только что вспомнил.

Он был так занят своими мыслями о забытом фрагменте прошлого, что не заметил, как Стив моментально побледнел. Казалось, в мгновение ока тот подскочил на ноги и дергаными движениями завязал шнурки.

\- Стив? – спросил Баки. – Ты… ты уже уходишь?

\- Ага, - ответил Стив, будто бы и не здесь. – Да, я– да. Увидимся. Спасибо. Пока.

Он не хлопнул дверью или что-то вроде того, но Баки все еще остался сидеть и размышлять, что он сделал не так.

Может, разговоры о семье в присутствии Стива были не лучшей идеей.

*

Телевизор все еще был включен, но не то что бы Баки его смотрел. С мыслями о том, что сказал Стиву, он пересел к окну. _Что ты собираешься делать._

Действия были для тех, кто пережил войну. А Баки не пережил. Не полностью. Он _пробовал_ терапию, как только выписался из больницы, правда пробовал, потому что тогда он еще надеялся склеить обломки в нормального человека. Но это ни к чему не привело. Его разум бегал по кругу, как пойманная в ловушку крыса. А зашкаливающая паранойя мешала принимать лекарства из-за страха зависимости и того, что это значило бы, если бы он начал их принимать – его жизнь превратилась бы в пунктирную линию, от таблетки к таблетке. Так что он сдался совсем, и теперь его жизнь вообще не походила ни на какую-либо линию.

Он вспомнил, что, когда был маленьким мальчиком, то ходил плавать на реку за домом бабушки с дедушкой. Там была небольшая бухта, где он мог плавать туда-обратно; но однажды, чувствуя жажду приключений, он попробовал заплыть дальше, в поток, и его подхватила вода. Течение не было сильным; он даже не понимал, что происходит. Просто попытался поплыть обратно и осознал, что не может. Осознал, что, даже бросая на это все силы, он _не может,_ неважно, как сильно старался.

Там было неглубоко; Баки ухватился за дно, но галька только проскальзывала сквозь пальцы, пока камень побольше не поцарапал его живот. Он ухватился за острые края не на жизнь, а на смерть. Камень больно врезался в кожу. Паника и брызгающая в лицо вода затрудняли дыхание. Он знал, что таким образом не сможет продержаться долго; но это было его единственным вариантом.

В итоге он остался там на пятнадцать минут. В конце концов, его дедушка спустился в бухту, чтобы его проведать. Как только он понял, что происходит, он зашел в реку, едва держась против потока, давившего на ноги, вытащил Баки и донес его до дома, свернувшегося и дрожащего у его груди.

Баки прислонился к окну и закрыл глаза. Это было мило со стороны Стива, спросить его о планах. Но в этот раз из реки не было выхода.


	4. Стив

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мои чудесные читатели! очень хочу извиниться перед всеми, кто ждал, и поблагодарить всех тех, кто оставлял столь теплые комментарии: они стали источником спектра теплых эмоций и очень мне помогли. спасибо!
> 
> а также special thanks to a girl named катя. без нее эта глава выглядела бы непричесанной как волосы баки

Впервые Стив приветствовал уличный холод. Тот казался заслуженным после проявленной Стивом тупости. Причин расстраиваться не было, но слова _моя сестра_ из уст Баки напомнили ему о Гилморе Ходже — ерошащем его волосы и приговаривающем как _будто у меня появилась сестренка,_ — и чистый инстинкт погнал его прочь из квартиры.

 

Это было иррационально. Баки ничего _не подразумевал_  — в отличие от Гилмора, с течением времени ставшего наглее, проделавшего путь от ушлых подначек до болезненно интимных вопросов, ведь он стал _серьезно интересоваться всей этой темой._ Стив не мог ступить за порог отведенной ему комнатки у Ходжей, не попав в засаду Гилмора, состоящую из долгих рассуждений на тему того, сумасшедший ли Стив. Ну, не _сумасшедший_ , но — ох, Стив же понимал, что он имел в виду, да? В конце концов, не было ничего страшного в сравнении состояния Стива с психическим расстройством, только для примера — ведь Стив _лечился,_ поэтому можно было сказать, что с ним что-то все-таки было не так, верно? Ничего _личного,_ конечно, Гилмор не считал Стива _совсем уж_ чокнутым, но _должен_ же он был признать, что было в нем что-то странное. Верно?

 

Однажды Стив доходчиво пытался донести до Гилмора, что ему хотелось бы хоть раз позавтракать как нормальному человеку, без обсуждения данной темы — но Гилмор тут же воскликнул, что это была _очевидная_ оговорка по Фрэйду, раз Стив подразумевал, что он _не_ _был_ нормальным человеком. Пока Гилмор продолжал болтовню, Стив старался отстраниться от происходящего и не расплакаться на глазах у Ходжей, которые были только рады, что их сын проявляет интерес к положению его бедного кузена-сиротки.

 

Затем Стив начал подозревать, что Гилмор подглядывал за ним в душе, и тут у него не оставалось иного выбора кроме как собрать свои скудные пожитки и уйти глубокой ночью.

 

Тот же самый стимул сработал и теперь — слова «моя сестра» из уст Баки вернули чувство удушения, беспомощности и гнетущей изоляции. Но в этот раз хватило нескольких глотков морозного воздуха, чтобы чувство исчезло, и Стив осознал, что он слишком остро среагировал. Черт возьми, это было первым фактом из личной жизни Баки, и единственной реакцией Стива стал побег из квартиры. Как будто он и без того причинил недостаточно вреда.

 

Значит, у Баки есть сестра, подумал Стив. Где она была теперь? Куда делись все друзья и родственники Баки, если на то пошло? Почему создавалось впечатление, что его оставили умирать в одиночестве?

 

Продолжая идти, Стив сглотнул больше вины. Его щеки все еще пылали от воспоминания о срыве Баки — _прекрати_ _это_ , _пожалуйста_  — а еще от собственных мыслей во время их первой совместной ночевки. Оглядываясь на прошедшую неделю, становилось ясно, что Баки был добычей для более крупного хищника. Стив ни на секунду не задался вопросом, тупо удивляясь, почему тот не убирался. Как будто кто-то мог быть удовлетворен таким образом жизни.

 

Он, черт возьми, спас Стиву жизнь, вброд преодолев океан ментальных барьеров, чтобы спуститься и помочь; и Стив с болью осознавал, что не привнес в ответ ничего, кроме огорчения. Ему казалось, что он мог стать полезным, убираясь в квартире, но подошел он к этому словно с огнеметом к свече, глух и слеп к растущей тревоге Баки из-за своей гордости и неспособности принять помощь от людей, даже будучи чертовым _бездомным_ -

 

Внезапно он почувствовал слабость в ногах и остановился перед стоп-сигналом светофора, чтобы перевести дух. Посмотрел на сверкающий красный, затем огляделся по сторонам впервые с тех пор, как вышел из квартиры.

 

Сам того не осознавая, он держал путь к новому месту — церкви за углом; люди становились милостивее после мессы, — но было понятно, что у него не было ни терпения, ни энергии попрошайничать в этот день. С таким успехом в ответ на подаяния он бросал бы деньги в лица.

 

В любом случае, он не мог продолжать так жить. Теперь у него было место для ночлега; нужно было разработать более существенный план и перестать вести себя как раненое животное в бегах.

 

Колледж был недостижим, это он понимал. Но в таком образе мышления не было пользы; нельзя было продолжать сосредотачиваться на невозможном. Следовало подойти к решению проблемы шаг за шагом. Первым шагом было найти место для жилья, и этого удалось достичь благодаря щедрости Баки (и внушительной куче удачи). Имея за именем настоящий адрес, он мог попытаться найти работу в МакДональдсе или в продажах. И там уже можно было бы подумать о заработке и о том, чтобы накопить денег для дальнейших действий. Сначала расплатиться с Баки. Затем выбраться куда-нибудь, куда угодно. Выбить себе собственное местечко в этом мире.

 

Но также нельзя было забывать про его препараты. Меньше чем через месяц они закончатся. И стоили они немало. Не было бы лучше пока что взять паузу?

 

Эта мысль каждый раз сбивала его дыхание и заставляла руки трястись так сильно, что помогали только сжатые кулаки. Его мама стольким для него пожертвовала. И — боже, он не хотел об этом думать — что _случится_ , если он прервется? Он знал некоторых парней, которые спокойно жили, не принимая ничего, но ему и с уколами переход едва давался.

 

Временами он очень боялся, что Баки уже все понял — тот так настаивал, чтобы Стив принимал душ в квартире. Но в итоге становилось понятно, что Баки не имел представления. Он просто пытался помочь. Они испекли блинчики, и посмотрели мультики, и… они перешучивались, как будто могли стать друзьями.

 

Но грустная правда была в том, что Стив _не_ _мог_ предугадать, кто будет нормально к нему относиться. И в данной ситуации такой риск был непозволителен — Баки так и сказал: если Стив хотел выжить, ему придется остаться до конца зимы.

 

Так что Стив должен продолжать прием лекарств. Эта мысль позволила вдохнуть свободнее. Но также это значило, что ему нужно скорее найти работу

 

***

 

— Баки?

 

Стив открыл дверь шире и включил свет. В квартире слабо пахло блинчиками; телевизор был выключен.

 

Баки уснул в кресле перед окном.

 

Протиснувшись внутрь, Стив запер за собой дверь. Он планировал немного прибраться перед сном, но длинная прогулка на холоде его измотала, и не хотелось нечаянно разбудить Баки.

 

Скинув обувь и куртку, он сел на диван. Снаружи стемнело, и он не ел весь день, но в его животе было неуютно. И вряд ли он сумел бы сейчас уснуть.

 

Протаращившись с минуту в пустоту, он достал тетрадь и раскрыл ее. Сомкнув веки, он прерывисто выдохнул; большой палец огладил страницу. Плотная бумага для рисования на ощупь напоминала о доме. Он долго вдыхал ее легкий аромат, не открывая глаз.

 

Порыв нарисовать Баки явился к нему настолько естественно, что он осознал свои действия только после того, как начал. Все же, кроме него и Баки в комнате больше никого не было, и тот не двигался. Но основной причиной стало желание узнать его лучше, понять его — так что ему необходимо было его нарисовать.

 

Бесформенная одежда Баки прятала очертания его тела — толстые носки, просторные джинсы, ворсистая толстовка. В тот единственный раз, когда он снял верхний слой, Стив был слишком прикован взглядом к его левой руке, чтобы разглядеть остальное. Он рисовал Баки в одежде со всеми ее складками, нарисовал пустой рукав и сложенную на коленях правую руку.

 

Баки уснул в кресле подобно человеку, привыкшему ко сну сидя; он почти не сутулился и лишь слегка заваливался вправо. Волосы до подбородка скрывали большую часть лица — вновь спутавшиеся и жирные; с того приема душа прошла неделя. Остальные черты были размыты растительностью, и Стиву было сложно их захватить; деталь за деталью, как будто реставрируя картину, он осознал, что у Баки были пухлые губы, широкий нос, но острая линия челюсти и высокие скулы, ловящие на себе свет.

 

Чем дольше он рисовал, тем больше обнаруживалось материала для рисования, будто лицо Баки требовало любования, прежде чем полностью открыться. Хотелось бы Стиву запечатлеть его наготу. В этой мысли не было похоти — лишь негодование художника, увидевшего отличную модель и желающего раскрыть этот потенциал. Но было что-то по-настоящему безжалостное в том, чтобы просить кого-то позировать, заставлять неподвижно стоять обнаженным часами под чужим взглядом — трансформирующим, раскладывающим по частям и собирающим в единое целое. Даже если бы Стив был достаточно знаком с Баки, он не был идиотом до такой степени, чтобы озвучить такую просьбу. Это — последнее, в чем Баки сейчас нуждался.

 

Почти стукнула полночь, когда Стив закончил с рисунком, и, чтобы Баки никогда случайно на него не наткнулся, его следовало утилизировать. Однако Стив знал, что не станет уничтожать лучшую работу за последние месяцы.

 

Он подписался, но — рука зависла над низом листа — не смог определиться с названием _Мужчина_ , _спящий_ _в_ _кресле?_ _Неподозревающая_ _модель?_

 

В итоге он просто написал _Баки_. Затем закрыл тетрадь и отправился спать.

 

***

 

Сперва Стив не понял, почему проснулся. Затем стук повторился, и он подорвался в сидячее положение.

 

Кто-то долбился в дверь. Не в его дверь, а во входную.

 

Он глянул на часы: было пять утра.

 

« _Барнс!_ — раздался приглушенный крик. —  _Я_ _знаю_ , _что_ _ты_ _там!_ _Открывай_ _блядскую_ _дверь!_ »

 

Стив поднялся на ноги с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Дрожащими руками он открыл дверь в спальню и выглянул.

 

— Баки?

 

Баки стоял посреди темной комнаты. Он посмотрел на Стива; впервые с момента их встречи он был собран и напряжен, его глаза пронзительно поблескивали.

 

— Возвращайся в спальню, — тихо проинструктировал он, — запри дверь.

 

Стив попятился и закрылся; после секундной заминки, не уверенный, что делать дальше, он присел и посмотрел через замочную скважину.

 

Баки просто стоял на месте. Однако стук продолжал набирать децибелы, и в итоге он резко дернул за дверную ручку.

 

По другую сторону оказался темноволосый мужчина со впалыми щеками и лихорадочным взглядом. Его кожанка была расстегнута, и Стив увидел выделяющиеся на фоне черной футболки армейские жетоны. Ухмылка мужчины грозила разорвать его лицо на две части — казалось, он скорее демонстрировал зубы, чем улыбался.

 

—  _Джеймс_ , — сказал он. — Наконец-то, бля. Как _жизнь_ , чувак?

 

— Брок, — спокойно поприветствовал Баки. — Как ты меня нашел?

 

— А это еще нахер что за тон? — сказал Брок высоким голосом, распахнув глаза. — А? Несколько месяцев прошло. Не может человек проведать старого друга? — он ухмыльнулся и потянулся, будто хотел ухватить Баки за бороду. — Или старое животное. Теперь ты даже выглядишь похоже.

 

Баки отвернул голову.

 

— Я задал тебе вопрос.

 

— Научись понимать шутки, чувак, серьезно.

 

— Брок, — снова повторил Баки, все еще спокойно, — как ты меня нашел?

 

—  _Боже!_ — рявкнул Брок так громко, что Стив вздрогнул. — Палка из твоей жопы никуда не делась. Так я соберу парней, мы ее из тебя вытащим. Тебе бы это _понравилось_ , верно?

 

Баки ничего не ответил. Брок посмотрел на него и разразился смехом.

 

— Иисусе, да шучу я! Шучу! Просто… просто улыбнись уже нахуй, окей? Я только пришел проверить, не вынес ли ты еще себе мозги, ладно.

 

— Здесь у меня нет оружия, — ответил Баки.

 

Как будто это было единственной причиной, почему он так еще не поступил. Стив сглотнул.

 

— Дай осмотрюсь в твоей дыре, — когда Брок попытался протиснуться мимо него, Баки оттолкнул его обратно. Брок споткнулся и на момент выглядел так, будто был готов его ударить. Затем снова ухмыльнулся.

 

— Оу, — произнес он, — серьезно, хуесос. Нельзя что ли порадоваться мне? Пригласить войти, как нормальному человеку. Раз уж ты так _сильно_ пытаешься им быть.

 

Тишина. Хотел бы Стив видеть выражение лица Баки.

 

— Кого-то тут прячешь? — спросил Брок. — В этом дело? Маленького пидарка, чтобы нагибать через диван? Мог хотя бы поделиться-

 

Баки уперся Броку рукой в грудь и вытолкнул. Он вышел из квартиры и прикрыл за собой дверь почти до упора.

 

Что он сказал после этого, Стив не разобрал: звучало слишком низко и тихо. Последовала тишина. Стиву показалось, что он перенапряжется, пытаясь расслышать лучше. А затем послышался раздраженный смешок, бормотание угрозы и отчетливый звук спускающихся по лестнице ног.

 

Баки вошел обратно, закрыл входную дверь и взял паузу перед тем, как ее запереть.

 

Затем он поднял голову, и его острый взгляд отдернул Стива от двери, как будто они встретились глазами через замочную скважину. Но когда Баки подал голос, тот вновь был тихим и нерешительным.

 

— Стив? Можешь выходить.

 

Стив сглотнул и открыл дверь. Баки стоял посреди комнаты, вновь потирая левое плечо.

 

— Извини за это, — сказал он.

 

Баки вновь вернулся к тихому и виноватому поведению. Но что бы он ни сказал тому мужчине, отпугнуло того в считанные секунды.

 

Стив глянул на входную дверь. Заперта.

 

Баки поймал его взгляд и шагнул в сторону, уходя почти к окну. Казалось, он всегда чувствовал, когда Стив его боялся.

 

— Я бы не советовал выходить сразу, — тихо прозвучало в ответ. — Он может проторчать снаружи еще некоторое время.

 

Стив позволил себе немного расслабиться и почувствовал ужасный стыд из-за своей реакции, в то время как первым импульсом Баки было защитить его.

 

— Все в норме, Бак, — заверил он, — прости.

 

Стояли они в темноте, и он включил свет; тот выглядел желтым и тусклым, но все равно лучше, чем мрак раннего утра.

 

— Просто… Кто это _был?_

 

Баки пожал плечами.

 

— Можно сказать, коллега.

 

—  _Коллега_? — повторил Стив. — На нем были армейские жетоны.

 

Баки неловко замялся.

 

— Ага. Коллега.

 

— Ты _ветеран_?

 

Боже. О, господи боже, Стив был ебучим королем идиотов. Он не рассматривал такой вариант — даже c растительностью и высеченной на лице усталостью, Баки выглядел слишком молодо.

 

Баки потер затылок, пропуская грязные волосы через пальцы.

 

— Ага, — пробормотал он снова.

 

— Вот как ты потерял руку?

 

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу.

 

— Да, но… — он остановился. — Ничего, если я скажу _желтый_?

 

Стив моргнул. Затем вспомнил.

 

— Что… _конечно_ , _да_. Боже. Да. Я… Извини.

 

— Все нормально, — сказал Баки, — просто…

 

— Ты не обязан объяснять, — твердо сказал Стив. — Никогда. Только если не захочешь сам.

 

Баки улыбнулся, вновь потирая левую руку.

 

— Окей. Спасибо.

 

Стив переборол желание вновь извиниться и посмотрел на дверь.

 

— Тот мужик. Он был пьян? Или… или под кайфом?

 

Баки мотнул головой.

 

— Брок просто не в себе. И становится только хуже с тех пор, как мы вернулись. Придумал себе теорию о том, что мы все звери и должны жить согласно этому, — он пожал плечами, — это не пользуется популярностью.

 

— Ты выглядел таким… спокойным, — сказал Стив, — когда говорил с ним. Я думал…

 

— Ты думал, что я истерю каждый раз, когда кто-то на меня косо взглянет, — сказал Баки с горькой улыбкой. — Все в порядке, — милосердно добавил он, когда Стив начал заикаться, — если честно, почти так и есть. Просто…

 

Похоже, он осознал, что все это время потирал левое плечо, и опустил правую руку. — Скучные вещи, обычные вещи — _вот_ что сложно. Будто я разучился жить в обществе. Вести себя с людьми и… ситуациями в целом. Понимаешь?

 

Он тоже взглянул на дверь, как будто Брок все еще за ней стоял.

 

— Но жестокость, — сказал он, звуча намного старше, — это самая прямолинейная штука. Не нужно ничего гадать. Особенно, когда та исходит от Брока — я его слишком хорошо знаю.

 

Стив кивнул. Он понял, что Баки имел в виду, хотя лучше бы не понимал. Он сам был на нервах с того момента, как поселился в этой квартире; как будто он отвык от концепции безопасного пространства. По крайней мере, на улицах это имело смысл — там и _не_ _было_ безопасно. Не приходилось гадать. Не приходилось вставать перед рискованным выбором: доверять или нет?

 

— Ты спрашивал у него, как он тебя нашел, — вспомнил Стив. — Ты прячешься?

 

— Не специально, — ответил Баки, — просто никто не знает, что я здесь. Я не ожидал, что он придет.

 

— Как думаешь, зачем он это сделал?

 

Баки открыл рот в явном намерении сказать, что он не знал. Но затем между его бровей появилась морщинка, и произнесенные слова в итоге звучали медленно и задумчиво.

 

— Мне кажется, что… его послал мой дядя.

 

— Твой дядя?

 

— Ага, — подтвердил Баки, все еще раздумывая, — он владеет этим местом. Наверное, хотел проверить, но решил, что не мог просто послать незнакомца.

 

— Да, этот Брок постоянно заглядывал тебе за спину, — вспомнил Стив, — пытался заглянуть внутрь.

 

— Может, дорогой дядюшка хотел убедиться, что я не слишком сильно разнес квартиру. Как видишь, я очень вовремя тебя встретил, — его полуулыбка не прожила долгую жизнь. — Плохо, что из всех людей он выбрал Брока.

 

Стив снова взглянул на дверь.

 

— Этот мужик будет ждать, пока ты не выйдешь.

 

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Баки. Затем он выдохнул через нос, почти рассмеявшись. — Ждать придется долго.

 

Стив, не удержавшись, тоже фыркнул — сама по себе мысль была не особо забавной, но необходимо было выпустить скопившееся напряжение. По крайней мере, Брок его не увидел; даже если он будет шарахаться у здания, тот не поймет, что Стив живет в квартире Баки.

 

Баки тряхнул длинными волосами.

 

— С другой стороны, я теперь полон адреналина. Чувствую себя… — он звучал неуверенно. — Может, я помогу тебе сегодня с уборкой? Хотя бы… хотя бы немного.

 

— Эм… _да_ , — сказал Стив в смятении, — конечно.

 

Он оглянулся и внезапно передумал.

 

— Но, если ты чувствуешь, что хочешь чем-то заняться, тебе стоит заняться чем-то для себя. Чем-то, что ты уже давно хотел сделать. И… и потом поможешь мне, если останутся силы. Что думаешь?

 

Губы Баки снова дернулись.

 

— Ага. Хорошо, — он взглянул на дверь спальни. — Ничего, если я приму душ?

 

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. Еще не было и шести утра, но он точно не собирался возвращаться в постель.

 

Когда Баки направился в спальню, Стив его окликнул.

 

— Эй. Этот мужик… почему он называл тебя Джеймсом?

 

— Меня так зовут, — сказал Баки, — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

 

Стив моргнул. Он даже не додумался ранее, что «Баки» было прозвищем.

 

— О, — сказал он, — ну, привет. Стив Роджерс.

 

Баки улыбнулся. То была хорошая улыбка, которая достигла его глаз и образовала в их уголках морщинки.

 

— Рад знакомству, Стив Роджерс, — и он исчез за дверью спальни.

 

***

 

Стив сел на диван, а затем лег, потому что на деле он чувствовал сильную усталость. Солнце еще даже не поднялось. Его сердцебиение еще не пришло в норму, и он заверил себя, что в этом был виноват тот Брок, но… это не было чистой правдой.

 

Он опять совершал глупости. То, что он назвал Баки свое имя, не было такой уж проблемой. Но имя Баки согрело все уголки его тела, и сам Баки тоже выглядел таким довольным. С тех пор, как Стив начал на самом деле _говорить_ с ним, а не вести себя с ним как с диким животным, тот начал больше улыбаться.

 

Лежа в темноте, полусонный, Стив смутно осознал, что он сыт собой по горло — сыт своей пугливостью.

 

Страх приучил его во всем искать ловушку. Страх научил его, что враг был повсюду. И, возможно, это спасло ему жизнь. Но теперь ему предстояло переучиваться. Потому что если Стив не мог доверять Баки, делающему для него невозможное, тогда даже не стоило пытаться вернуться обратно в мир. Он и сам останется диким животным, неспособным на контакт, умеющим только бояться и огрызаться.

 

Кроме того, Баки заслуживал большего.

 

***

 

Стив все еще лежал на диване, когда Баки вернулся.

 

Лежа на животе, он решил не открывать глаза. Он слышал, как Баки подошел совсем близко. От него расходилось влажное тепло.

 

Он вкусно пах.

 

Стив не пошевелился. Может быть, он не мог. Его тело оставалось на месте, лицом в обивку. Он не видел Баки, но, тем не менее, знал, что тот делал. Что тот собирался сделать.

 

Баки коснулся ладонью головы Стива, затем заскользил пальцами по его спине до тех пор, пока не проник под край футболки. Он каким-то образом снял ее, не заставляя изменить положение — та легко соскользнула, ни за что не зацепившись, и лишь немного взъерошив волосы на затылке. На Стиве еще оставались джинсы, или, может, он был голым. Да. Он был голым.

 

Другая рука Баки, хотя у него была только одна рука, сжала Стиву бедро, будто проверяя на плотность. Она поднималась выше и выше, ближе к ягодицам Стива, сжала сильнее, чтобы развести ему бедра. Его правая рука была на спине Стива. Он надавил сильнее, так что Стив мог дышать лишь поверхностно.

 

Он был силен. Стив помнил, что в какой-то степени боялся его. Или должен был. Он мог бы заговорить, но не сделал этого, как и Баки, как будто это даже не рассматривалось.

 

Пальцы Баки раздвинули кожу и скользнули внутрь.

 

Он двигался медленно и уверенно, и Стив не почувствовал самого проникновения, только вылившееся из него удовольствие, влагу и собственную пульсацию между ног. Он позволил этому произойти, и это происходило.

 

Баки был нежен, но непреклонен, сильнее нажимая на спину Стиву, не позволяя иных действий, кроме принятия пальцев Баки глубже и глубже. Стив знал, что следом Баки возьмет его. Удержит его запястья и сделает это.

 

Может быть, это уже происходило, Стив не был уверен. Удовольствие не давало мыслить ясно.

 

Он медленно потирался об обивку под ним, шире разводя ноги, чтобы дать удовольствию искриться как сталь о кремень. Двигая бедрами. Он все еще чувствовал фантомный вес руки Баки на своей спине. Также он все еще слышал душ. Значит, Баки не был здесь _на_ _самом_ _деле_ , что было в какой-то степени известно ему с самого начала, но теперь, когда он действительно просыпался —

 

— и Стив просыпался, обретал сознание и _потирался_ _о_ _диван_ _Баки_  —

 

Он вскочил на четвереньки, задыхаясь. Боже, что, блять, _нет_. Шатко выдохнув, он позволил кусочкам пазла встать на место. Солнце едва вставало, на фоне шумел душ, гостиная все еще смахивала на помойку.

 

 _Черт_. Сон еще вибрировал внутри, будто Стив выбрался из него только наполовину. Он был невероятно заведен, прямо у самой грани, чувствуя жар и пульсацию, и для него не было секретом, что инъекции повышали сексуальную тягу, но не то чтобы у него до этого было время оценить данное побочное действие. Он _в_ _жизни_ _своей_ не был так возбужден. Было трудно мыслить.

На секунду он был склонен к тому, чтобы позволить себе достичь разрядки. Но не мог же он… не мог же он _сделать_ это. Верно?

 

Боги, как же ему хотелось. Его тело было на пределе и мелко подрагивало.

 

Но он в чужом доме — на чужом _диване_ , — и что, если Баки мог выйти из душа, пока Стив…? Нет— _нет_ , это было плохой идеей. Стив соскочил с дивана во избежание соблазна.

 

Что оказалось еще более плохой идеей. Если до этого он был влажным, то теперь в вертикальном состоянии он буквально _капал_ на собственное белье. Он чуял собственный запах, яркий аромат возбуждения даже через джинсы, такой отчетливый, что Баки без вариантов унюхал бы его, когда–

 

Конечно же, именно в этот момент открылась дверь спальни.

 

Стив шагнул назад, чувствуя жар, уверенный, что его щеки краснели слишком ярко, и что Баки увидит, почувствует и _поймет_. Баки, однако, вышел из комнаты, все еще вытирая волосы; полотенце не давало ему установить зрительный контакт.

 

 _Господи_ , _спасибо_.

 

— Ванная свободна, если тебе нужно, — сказал Баки, протирая голову полотенцем.

 

— Ага, вообще-то… я быстро, — отозвался Стив, хватая свой рюкзак и проскальзывая мимо Баки в спальню, а оттуда в ванную, закрывая и запирая за собой дверь.

 

Внутри было так _жарко_ , и все зеркала заволокло от пара. Стив отбросил все мысли о том, чтобы остыть. Он сел на унитаз и запустил руку в штаны, прикасаясь ладонью к промежности.

 

Дрожь уже стрекала его тело электрическими разрядами, заставляя пальцы ног ритмично поджиматься. Он закусил свободную руку, придерживаясь устойчивого, безжалостного ритма. Он приближался к пику с каждым нажатием пальцев, и хаотичные изображения из его сна всплыли в сознании, и — _блять_  — его тело выгнулось на сидении; напряглись, подрагивая, мышцы на ногах, оргазм прокатывался по всему его телу пульсирующими волнами.

 

Он просидел на одном месте еще некоторое время, выравнивая дыхание. Когда он, наконец, разжал челюсти, на тыльной стороне ладони остались выемки от зубов.

 

 _Так_ , подумал он, ошарашенный, будто словил удар по голове. _Это_ _случилось_.

 

В итоге он поднялся, нажал на кнопку смыва, чтобы соблюсти фасад, и помыл руки. Перед глазами плясали черные точки. Требовательный жар возбуждения отошел на задний план; все, что осталось — это ощущение пустоты. Он все еще немного подрагивал.

 

Протерев зеркало, он попытался разобраться в своих чувствах по данному поводу. Случайный характер этого проявления озадачивал больше всего — он был _вполне_ уверен, что до этого не думал о Баки в таком ключе. Могло ли так получиться из-за того, что он решил ослабить оборону? Если так, то его мозг точно торопился с выводом.

 

Но не в первый раз в горячих снах Стива принимали участие неожиданные персонажи. И, среди всего прочего, появление Баки в них не было _таким_ _уж_ удивительным. Стив боялся, что намерения Баки были нечисты, а затем тот начал ему нравиться, и тут его подсознание попыталось неумело согласовать две крайности. Вот и все.

 

Стив посмотрел на свое отражение и дал руке соскользнуть с зеркала. Баки не знал о случившемся, так что в этом не было реального вреда. Стиву оставалось надеяться, что это не повторится. Ситуация и без того была запутанной.

 

Он скинул джинсы и влажное белье, а затем достал из рюкзака мочалку и чистые боксеры.

 

***

 

— Эй, — позвал Стив, выйдя из спальни. — Так, что… ты все еще хочешь немного прибраться?

 

— Ага, — ответил Баки, явно удивленный сам собой.

 

Стив чувствовал неловкость и не мог смотреть Баки в глаза. Тупое подсознание.

— Как насчет… того, что бы подобрать все книги? Я расчищу полку, и можем их туда поставить.

 

Баки кивнул.

 

— Хорошо. Я сделаю.

 

В то время, как Баки начал по одной брать книги и выстраивать из них нестабильную стопку рядом с полкой, Стив вспомнил еще одну деталь, которая могла спровоцировать его сон. _Хуесос_. _Палка_ _из_ _твоей_ _жопы_. _Маленького_ _пидарка_ , _чтобы_ _нагибать_ _через_ _диван_. Слова, которые Брок сказал Баки.

 

Может, то были только оскорбления, а может они указывали на…

 

Стив покачал головой. Среди всего, что Стив знал — или думал, что знал — о Баки, это ничего не меняло.

 

На то, чтобы собрать все книги и ровно расставить те по полкам, у них ушла пара часов. По неизвестной причине это больше повлияло на атмосферу, чем уборка мусора. Организованная библиотека смогла преобразить целую комнату. Похоже, Баки думал о том же; оглядывая гостиную, он кривовато улыбался.

 

— Действительно классно, — сказал он. — Спасибо, Стив.

 

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Стив, — на тебе половина работы. Голоден?

 

Почти наступил полдень, и Баки кивнул. Затем тихо добавил вслух:

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже поел.

 

Стив почувствовал усталость.

 

— Я не буду этого делать, — сказал он уже, казалось, в сотый раз.

 

Баки неустанно молил его позволить себе побыть содержанцем. Цепляться за свои принципы в таких условиях было утомительно. В какой-то момент ему почти хотелось огрызнуться в ответ — неужели он _не_ _знал_ , насколько и так было тяжело? Почему он продолжал давить?

 

Но Баки закачал головой.

 

— Я знаю… Это… это не то, что я прошу. Просто…

 

Стив подождал. Через некоторое время он мягко подтолкнул:

 

— О чём ты тогда просишь, Бак?

 

— Просто чувствую себя дерьмом за то, что тебе приходится есть снаружи, на холоде, — выпалил Баки, спотыкаясь о слова. — Просто… поешь сегодня здесь. И… завтра ты сможешь сам пойти за продуктами. Или—ешь эту неделю со мной, и на следующей ходи за покупками. Как хочешь. Неужели мы не можем… неужели мы не можем что-нибудь придумать?

 

Стив вспомнил то, о чем думал ранее. _Нельзя_ _позволить_ _жестокости_ _победить_.

 

Он больше не кочевал с места на место. Ему не нужно было постоянно таскать с собой рюкзак. Ему не нужно было ежедневно добывать еду.

 

Кроме того — он _хотел_ бы есть с Баки. Он хотел бы разговаривать с ним, сидеть с ним, позволить себе чертову передышку.

 

— Ты прав, — неуверенно признал он.

 

Он сел на диван. Знать, что сегодня не нужно было незамедлительно отправляться на улицу, что в его организме будет пища, чтобы противостоять холоду — это было таким облегчением, что он прочувствовал его в каждой косточке.

 

— Подожди-ка… — он подтащил к себе рюкзак, вытащил оттуда кусок бумаги и подписал вверху « _Чья_ _очередь_ _платить_ _за_ _продукты_?» Стив поделил лист на две колонки, одну подписал « _Я_ », другую « _Ты_ ».

 

Он нарисовал Х в своей колонке и передал лист бумаги.

 

— Прикрепи это куда-нибудь на стену?

 

Баки взял лист. Когда он увидел, что там написал Стив, уголки его губ приподнялись.

 

— Да, — сказал он. — Это пойдет.

 

Стив некоторое время просто улыбался в ответ. Затем он взглянул в сторону спальни.

 

— Но у меня есть одно условие. Ты будешь спать на своей кровати.

 

Баки посмотрел с тревогой.

 

— Стив…

 

— Если тебе некомфортно, что я ем на улице, то мне некомфортно, что тебе приходится спать на диване.

 

Баки выглядел смятенно.

 

— Я не могу быть взаперти, — ответил он, — я же говорил.

 

— Тогда мы не будем запирать дверь, — сказал Стив.

 

Повисла тишина. Баки уставился на него.

 

— Ты уверен?

 

 _Нельзя_ _позволить_ _жестокости_ _победить_. Стив вспомнил свой сон, вспомнил чувство удовольствия. Баки удерживал его на месте; но в этом не было ничего страшного. В своем сне он не чувствовал тревогу или страх. В своем сне он доверял.

 

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

 

— Да, я уверен.

 

***

 

Ланч проходил в тишине, но эта тишина была приятной. Баки не мог особо помочь с посудой — как он вообще раньше справлялся, один, без руки? — но он ошивался рядом со Стивом вместо того, чтобы уйти и свернуться в своем кресле. Стиву не особо хотелось куда-либо сегодня выходить, и он, не долго думая, решил остаться в помещении и попробовать применить компьютер Баки для поиска работы.

 

Но Баки предупредил, что его интернет был более чем непредсказуем; Стив быстро выяснил, что тот не преувеличивал.

 

— Ох, — выдохнул он после получаса безрезультатных усилий, — ничего не работает. Ты пытался звонить сюда?

 

На экране отображалось жизнерадостное и абсолютно бесполезное окно с номером для звонка технику. Баки, который облокотился на спинку стула и наблюдал за ним с тихим интересом, склонил голову так, что волосы занавесили его лицо.

 

— … Я не очень хорош в телефонных звонках.

 

— О, — отреагировал Стив, — давай я попробую?

 

Баки ничего не сказал, но выудил из кармана смартфон и вложил тот Стиву в руку. Стив обратил внимание на дюжины непрочитанных сообщений, — последнее от контакта Брок Рамлоу, — но никак это не прокомментировал. Он набрал номер с экрана компьютера и, повинуясь порыву, поставил звонок на громкую связь.

 

На протяжении трех долгих гудков они оба неотрывно смотрели на телефон. Затем прозвучал щелчок, и комнату заполнил поток возмутительно успокаивающей музыки.

 

 _«Ваш звонок очень важен для нас»,_ заговорил женским голосом автомат. _«Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии.»_

— О боги, приплыли, — сказал Стив. — Окей, делаем ставки. Как долго?

 

Баки моргнул, затем улыбнулся так, будто поверить не мог, что Стив заставляет его улыбаться по этому поводу.

 

— Пять минут, — предложил он.

 

— Завидую твоему оптимизму, — сказал Стив притворно-измученным тоном, — ставлю на полчаса.

 

Баки фыркнул.

 

—  _Полчаса_? Да ладно.

 

— Баки, — начал Стив печально, — я за свои годы обзвонил столько служб поддержки. Поверь мне. Ритм музыки, тон голоса… _Такой_ нежный и расслабляющий. Это очень плохой знак. Тридцать минут, а может и больше.

 

— Да ладно, — повторил Баки, снова улыбаясь.

 

Прошли первые пять минут. Стив поднял брови, и Баки в ответ изобразил жест капитуляции.

 

— Ладно. Но мы не дойдем то тридцати.

 

— Посмотрим.

 

Десять минут спустя они оба выучили музыку достаточно, чтобы говорить вместо автомата, когда цикл повторялся.

 

 _— Ваш звонок очень важен для нас,_  — сказал Стив, подняв палец.

 

 _— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии,_  — добросовестно ответил Баки.

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Стив уже сидел на стуле вверх ногами, пялясь в потолок, а Баки сидел на полу спиной к дивану.

 

— Эта музыка, — заговорил Стив, — будет играть в аду, пока мы будем оставшуюся вечность чинить компьютеры.

 

— Я сдаюсь, — сказал Баки. — Ты был прав. _Ваш звонок очень важен для нас._

 

—  _Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии,_  — грустно вторил Стив.

 

На двадцать девятой минуте Стив сел прямо только для того, чтобы положить лоб на стол.

 

— Я не хочу больше это говорить.

 

— Но ты скажешь, — монотонно сказал Баки, — теперь ты часть музыки. Музыка течет в тебе, и ты един с музыкой.

 

— Не-е-е-ет, — тихо ответил Стив.

 

— Да. Вот, началось. _Ваш звонок очень —_

 

— _Слушаю Вас?_

 

Стив и Баки оба вскрикнули и подорвались с мест; Стив почти уронил телефон, пытаясь его подобрать, но в конце концов смог его взять.

 

— Здравствуйте! — крикнул он в ответ.

 

— … _Слушаю Вас,_  — повторил голос, звуча опасливо.

— Ты не выиграл спор, — с ухмылкой пробормотал Баки.

 

— Ты тоже, — прошептал в ответ Стив, прежде чем заговорить в трубку, — да, здравствуйте, извините… эм, у нас не подключается интернет?

 

Далее все происходящее можно было охарактеризовать как нудное, долгое и раздражающее; но в конце концов Стив положил трубку, глубоко вздохнул и открыл страницу, прогрузившееся лого Google на которой показалось полноценной победой.

 

— Ты сделал это, — сказал Баки зачарованно.

 

— Я сделал это, — ответил Стив тем же завороженным тоном.

 

Они оба уставились на страницу как люди, впервые добывшие огонь. Затем Стив простонал, потянулся и прохрустел всем телом.

 

— Иисусе, — хныкнул он, — моя спина уже никогда не будет прежней.

 

— Тебе нужен горячий душ, — посоветовал Баки, — особенно если ты все еще планируешь спать на диване.

 

— И то правда. Сейчас начну ужин, чтобы–

 

Баки фыркнул.

 

— Стив, — перебил он, — иди прими чертов душ. Я заварю нам лапшу или что-нибудь вроде того.

 

***

 

После душа Стив будто заново родился. Этот был первым, который Стив принял в данной квартире; несмотря на разрешение Баки, он продолжал мыться в общественных местах, хоть и там он также никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Здесь напор был не очень сильным, но вода достигала обжигающих температур, прямо как он любил.

 

Выйдя из душа, он ввел себе очередную инъекцию, в некотором роде надеясь, что та не принесет ему еще больше влажных снов. Когда он подумал об утреннем инциденте, то покраснел и вновь ощутил трепет. Тупое, _тупое_ подсознание.

 

Вытираясь, Стив осознал, что мысль о узнающем его секрет Баки больше не вызывала у него такого же ужаса. Он был почти уверен, что Баки не навредит ему из-за этого.

Но могло получиться и так, что Баки не отреагирует нормально, и все могло закончиться как с Ходжами или с той девчонкой из ЛГБТ-центра — _не, я все понимаю, но как тебя по-настоящему зовут?_ — и эта мысль была тошнотворной. Может, это было трусливо, но он только начал позволять себе наслаждаться этим маленьким безопасным уголком. Не хотелось им с ходу рисковать.

 

Когда он вышел из ванной, запах подсказал, что Баки все же решил разогреть овощной суп. Когда Стив появился, Баки поднял на него взгляд, уже разливая суп по чашкам.

 

— Спасибо, Бак, — сказал Стив. —  _Ваш_ _суп_ _очень важен для нас._

 

Баки уставился на него. Затем он ровно произнес:

 

 — Это край, я тебя выселяю.

 

Стив засмеялся, и он смеялся просто из-за возможности смеяться над этой темой, ну, а суп — что ж, суп был очень вкусным.

 

***

 

— Ты точно уверен? — в очередной раз спросил Баки.

 

— Баки, это твоя кровать. Вот, — Стив отдал ему ключ, — чтобы ты знал, что я не запру тебя, пока ты спишь.

 

Баки хмуро взял ключ.

 

— Ты начинаешь слишком хорошо во мне разбираться.

 

— Нет, — поправил Стив, — просто отвечаю взаимностью.

 

Баки не ответил, но на его губах заиграла улыбка.

 

*

 

Диван не был так уж плох. Да, он был немного продавлен, но Стив нашел способ удобно улечься среди рельефа обивки, и в его жизни случались и более некомфортные места для сна. Он закрыл глаза, громко выдохнул и уснул, даже не успев подумать о незапертой двери в спальню.

 

Он проспал всю ночь и проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, что, учитывая ноябрь месяц, означало довольно долгий сон впервые за несколько месяцев. Он присел, привыкая к бледному свету. Может, здесь и не было кровати, но зато было окно, и это оказалось даже лучше.

 

Потянувшись, он поднялся и зашаркал на маленькую кухню. Скорее всего, он сам мог разобраться, как работает кофе-машина, чтобы кофе был горячим как раз к пробуждению Баки. И блинчики. У них еще осталось тесто.

 

Спустя час Баки все еще не поднимался.

 

Стив съел половину блинчиков и выпил кофе.

 

Он включил компьютер, не особо надеясь на его корректное функционирование, но интернет оказался в рабочем состоянии. Стив проверил содержимое пары ссылок, но позже осознал, что ему было необходимо распечатать резюме, и отправился рыться в шкафу Баки ради древнего принтера, который приметил ранее во время уборки. Его подключение, зарядка бумаги и проверка чернил (катриджи, по чудесному стечению обстоятельств, были пусты только наполовину) заняли еще пару часов.

 

Баки все еще не поднялся. Стив начинал волноваться, но не мог же он просто _войти_ к нему. То была спальня Баки, и он и так достаточно долгое время ее оккупировал.

 

Он подождал еще полчаса, чтобы наверняка, и затем подошел к двери и тихонько в нее постучал.

 

— Баки?

 

Ответа не последовало.

 

— Баки, — громче позвал Стив с внезапным приливом страха. — Баки?

 

— Да, — прозвучало приглушенно.

 

Не успев осознать, что, возможно, это не было приглашением, Стив толкнул дверь.

Баки был на месте, под одеялом, свернувшись на правом боку. Его наполовину прикрытые глаза безучастно смотрели в стену. Они были раскрасневшимися и усталыми, будто после слез.

 

— Извини, — произнес он очень тихо, — не могу встать.

 

Он тяжело выдохнул и зарылся еще глубже.

 

— Вчера все было хорошо. Я думал… — он оборвал себя. — Извини, — без выражения повторил он.

 

— Это нормально, Бак, — сказал Стив со странной смесью облегчения и горя.

 

Некоторое время он простоял на месте, думая. Затем предложил:

 

 — Хей, а можно посидеть с тобой?

 

Безучастный взгляд Баки на секунду сосредоточился на нем. Затем он снова посмотрел в сторону.

 

— Со мной не очень интересно.

 

— Ничего. Я просто хотел немного порисовать.

 

Казалось, Баки молчал вечность.

 

— Ладно, — ответил он пустым голосом, — давай.

 

Стив сходил за тетрадью и вернулся в комнату. Он забрался на кровать и сел рядом с Баки, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Облокотив тетрадь о колени, он начал рисовать. Первое время Баки был напряжен; но постепенно он вновь расслабился до обмякшего состояния

 

Так прошел час. Тишину прорез _а_ л лишь звук шуршания карандаша по бумаге — это, и звуки Нью-Йорка по ту сторону стены. Сирены вдалеке, звук двигателей, рычание мотоциклов: приглушенные, будто доносящиеся сквозь толщу воды.

 

— Я в ванную, — сказал в конце концов Стив — он выпил слишком много кофе. Это заняло у него всего минуту; вернувшись, он снова устроился на кровати и не сразу понял, что Баки говорил с ним, потому что голос того был невероятно хриплым и тихим.

 

— Что рисуешь?

 

Стив посмотрел на него, но Баки все еще лежал на боку к нему спиной. Со сжавшимся горлом Стив вернулся к рисункам.

 

— Просто практикую лица.

 

Он умолчал о том, что там был только Баки. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы было иначе, но… да кого он обманывал. Он уже мог рисовать его по памяти. Уже очень долгое время у него не было такого сильного желания кого-либо изучать.

 

— Я хочу побриться, — пробормотал Баки, — собирался сделать это уже несколько чертовых недель. Я просто не…

 

Он вновь резко себя оборвал. Стив продолжил рисовать в ожидании. В конце концов, Баки продолжил.

 

— Как Брок сказал. Он назвал меня животным, — Баки сглотнул, — ненавижу это.

Звучало так, будто его уже раньше так называли. Брок сказал это с умыслом, будто это слово было заряжено жестоким смыслом.

 

Стив перевернул карандаш, чтобы исправить деталь на скетче.

 

— Ты — не животное, — заверил он, не отрывая взгляда от бумаги, — а вот по поводу Брока я не уверен.

 

Баки шумно выдохнул сквозь нос, было похоже на подавленный призрак смеха.

 

— Я блять даже _побриться_ не могу.

 

— Ты не виноват.

 

— А кто тогда, блять, — сказал Баки, и, может он и пытался быть агрессивным, но звучало так, будто он хотел расплакаться.

 

Стив отложил карандаш.

 

— Моя мама не была виновата, что у нее обнаружили рак, — сказал он слегка дрожащим голосом, — но это все равно случилось.

 

Тишина.

 

— Она была медсестрой, — добавил Стив, — она знала об этом все, и врачи сделали все возможное. И все без толку.

 

Он уперся спиной о стену.

 

— Это как… это как война. Внезапно ты оказываешься в эпицентре, и остается только выжить. И иногда… иногда у тебя не получается.

 

Он утер глаза и продолжил.

 

— На тебе не больше вины, чем на ней. И ты борешься так же, как и она. И проигрывать нормально, потому что нельзя ожидать, что ты победишь во всех битвах, — он снова начал рисовать, — просто нужно продолжать бороться.

 

За этим вновь последовала длительная тишина.

 

— Твоя семья, — заговорил Баки и вновь остановился, как будто у него не было даже энергии закончить предложение, или он просто не знал, как сформулировать фразу.

 

— Своего отца я не знал, — сказал Стив, — все, что у меня от него есть — это куртка.

 

Его карандаш скользил по бумаге, но он не рисовал ничего конкретного. — У меня есть двоюродные родственники по маминой линии. Ходжи. Но, как я и говорил — мы не очень уживаемся.

 

Комната наполнилась тишиной до краев.

 

Стив хотел расспросить Баки о его сестре. О его родителях. О его друзьях. О всех тех людях, которые, очевидно, о нем позабыли.

 

— Но тебе нравится рисовать? — спросил его Баки сонно.

 

Стиву казалось, что Баки находится под водой и только время от времени всплывает на поверхность, поэтому Стиву были слышны только фрагменты его речи. Но в этом не было ничего страшного. В его словах не обязательно должен был быть смысл. До тех пор, пока Баки позволял Стиву держать его на плаву.

 

— Ага, — подтвердил он, — даже хотел превратить это в карьеру. Быть великим художником, или рисовать комиксы, или все сразу. Возможно, в другой жизни.

 

Он перевернул страницу и начал заново. Снова, по традиции, Баки. Виски, скулы, челюсть. Бороду, волосы, тени.

 

Рисуя, он выдвинул ногу вправо, чтобы слегка подтолкнуть укутавшееся тело Баки, но не осмелился зайти так далеко. Но он все равно надавил на натянутое одеяло, так что, быть может, Баки все равно почувствовал.

 

***

 

В итоге они провели в кровати целый день: Стив поверх покрывала, рисуя с таким упоением, какое он не позволял себе уже долгое время; Баки, время от времени засыпая, а потом просыпаясь как по щелчку. Стив даже один раз спросил, было ли ему некомфортно спать при чужом присутствии в комнате, хотел ли он, чтобы Стив ушел, но Баки рывком покачал головой. И Стив остался.

 

Когда наступила ночь, Стив закрыл тетрадь и посмотрел на Баки.

 

— Эй, — тихо сказал он, — ты не спишь?

 

— Нет, — приглушенно ответил Баки из-под одеяла.

 

— Как насчет ужина?

 

Баки ничего не ел с прошлого дня. Он не отвечал с минуту. Затем он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Стива второй раз за день.

 

Его глаза все еще были покрасневшими и почти остекленевшими от усталости. На его щеке как паутинка шрама отпечатались складки простыни, и пусть Стив провел весь день, рисуя его, он захотел нарисовать его вновь.

 

— Да, — тихо повторил Баки, — наверное, это хорошая идея.

 

Стив улыбнулся и встал.

 

— Пойдем.

 

Он ухватился за руку Баки и вытащил его из-под одеял.

 

— У тебя есть время, пока не закипит вода.

 

Баки медленно моргнул.

 

 — Для чего?

 

— Чтобы побриться, — ответил Стив. — Иди. Не думай, просто иди.

 

***

 

Стив снова готовил макароны с сыром — Баки приобрел не так много свежей продукции при своем единственном походе в магазин, что имело смысл, если закупался он на несколько недель. В шкафчиках и в холодильнике почти ничего не осталось, и Стив между делом подумал, что скоро снова нужно будет выйти за продуктами.

 

Через некоторое время Стив позвал:

 

 — Бак? Макароны с сыром готовы.

 

— Минуту, — ответил Баки напряженным голосом.

 

 _Эй_ , внезапно в голове Стива возникла мысль. _А ты знаешь, что только что сказал ему запереться в ванной с лезвием бритвы?_

Стив задрожал и погнал эту мысль прочь.

 

Не совсем успешно.

 

Он снова повернулся, чтобы позвать Баки, затем отвернулся обратно — потому что, если честно, это было нелепо и глупо, но все же…

 

— Баки, — позвал он с шумно колотящимся сердцем, — хей, ты в порядке там?

 

Он подходил ближе и ближе до тех пор, пока не смог заглянуть в спальню. Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта. Стив вошел, потянулся к дверной ручке и медленно открыл дверь.

 

И замер как приклеенный к месту.

 

Баки не был побрит начисто. Он пытался ухватить последние волоски, но у него не получалось из-за отсутствия второй руки, чтобы оттянуть кожу. Однако большая часть бороды отсутствовала — и черты его лица были еще более поразительными, чем Стив себе представлял. Его скулы были острыми, как и линия челюсти, придавая ему голодный, впечатляющий вид; но его глаза были мягкими, с морщинками в уголках. Его искусанные губы были насыщенно-красного цвета, почти что непристойные, и все лицо каким-то образом выглядело обнаженным.

 

Стив был так занят разглядыванием, что у него ушла минута на то, чтобы понять, что грудь Баки была голой, а затем он, ох, затем он _заметил_.

 

Кофта Баки была отброшена на крышку унитаза, чтобы не запачкать ее кровью, потому что он несколько раз порезался; в раковине расцветали несколько ярких пятен. Очевидно, раньше на нем было больше мускулатуры, но теперь мышцы начали исчезать из-за затворнического образа жизни и отсутствия питания. Однако они все еще отчетливо виднелись под кожей, придавая каждому его движению гибкую, сильную грацию.

 

Он взглянул на Стива, затем вернулся к испепелению собственного отражения, очевидно не осведомленный о том, как он выглядел со стороны, и как на него смотрел Стив.

 

— Прости, — сказал он отрывисто, — просто я… с одной рукой это… я никак…

 

Стив понял, что Баки был близок к слезам от негодования, и это помогло ему вновь обрести голову на плечах.

 

— Знаешь, я-я думаю, что очень хорошо получилось.

 

Баки посмотрел на него с надеждой, будто ему было необходимо одобрение Стива, означающее, что он смог сделать что-то как нормальный человек.

 

— Да?

 

— Да. Пошли есть.

 

Баки кивнул, выглядя больше измотанным, чем испытывающим облегчение, и отложил бритву.

 

Стив почувствовал легкую панику, когда ему показалось, что Баки собирается выйти в чем есть; не то чтобы он загородил собой дверной проем, но почти.

 

— Может, эм… Может, все-таки, оденешься?

 

— Блять, — сказал Баки, отступая, — прости.

 

Некоторое время Стив не мог понять, почему тот извиняется за наготу, но потом осознал, что, возможно, это было связано с рукой. Но это было самой далекой вещью от мыслей Стива. Черт, он даже не _смотрел_ на руку Баки. Или, вернее, смотрел, но не отмечал никакой особой разницы.

 

Стив взял паузу, чтобы возненавидеть свое тело, гормоны и мозг, а затем доблестно улыбнулся Баки, когда тот, наконец, вышел из ванной. Баки этого не заметил; он снова ссутулил плечи, упершись взглядом себе под ноги и занавесив лицо волосами.

 

— Эм, я… — начал он.

 

Стив ждал. Баки тяжело сглотнул и смог продолжить:

 

— Спасибо. За… просто…

 

Выглядело так, будто он выталкивал из себя слова через силу. В конце концов, он просто устало пожал плечами:

 

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы существовал способ тебе отплатить.

 

— Баки, — сказал Стив, — ты спас мою жизнь и продолжаешь ее спасать.

Баки ничего не ответил.

 

— Так что, по моему мнению, я пожизненно должен тебе макароны с сыром.

 

Речь шла явно не о приготовленном Стивом ужине, и они оба об этом знали. Но никто из них не нашел нужных слов, чтобы выразить все остальное.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.: будучи сотрудником технической поддержки, переводить определенный пассаж было забавно


End file.
